Teen Titan Stories
by chocolate365
Summary: A bunch of stories about the Teen Titans. Mostly based on Robin and Starfire. RobinxStarfire pairing. BBxRaven in later chapters. Humor, adventure, and romance. Clean, fun stories. Note: Some are based off episodes, I purposely made them different, I know I made errors about the Titans' past. Please R&R! Completed for now...
1. Meeting of the Titans

Prologue

A planet was being torn apart by war. Cities were crumbling, people were dying, and the planet Tameran was losing.

The king knew he had to act. His son, his only son, had been killed. He now only had his two daughters. The eldest, Princess Blackfire, he left alone. She would have to rule one day, with his son dead.

But the younger, Princess Starfire, he knew what to do. Starfire was by far the prettier of the two sisters. She was the most beautiful creature on the planet. The king, until now, had kept her locked up in the palace, not wanting anyone to see her vast beauty.

He offered the beautiful girl to the Saar army, the winning side. She was a peace offering.

They saw her beauty and accepted.

Starfire was taken aboard the enemy's ship. She was younger, smarter, and more beautiful than Blackfire. She knew this. But she did not complain. She knew that her, and only her, could bring peace to her planet.

Blackfire was smug. She was heartless, cruel, and selfish. She only cared about becoming Grand Ruler of Tameran. She didn't care her sister was being taken. She didn't care her brother was dead. In fact, she was happy. Now nothing would stand in her way of becoming Grand Ruler.

Starfire knew what hands she was leaving her planet in, but what choice did she have? She had to bring peace to her beloved planet.

The Saar ship flew off into space, leaving war-torn Tameran behind. The Saar king was happy with his catch.

"Put the princess in our top-security vault," he told his servants.

Every day he went to the vault and admired the princess. He felt his spirits lift every time he saw her beauty.

But Starfire grew restless. They were now a safe distance away from Tameran, and after all, the Saar had made a deal with the king.

She began to fight. She wanted _out._

The Saar king became alarmed. He could not lose his prize. He told his servants, "Plan a wedding. I shall marry the princess at 6 o'clock."

Starfire heard and was terrified. She would _not _marry the Saar king. Never.

So, a few hours later, she broke out. They tried to restrain her, but she was too powerful with her super strength, starbolts, flying powers, and green-laser eyes.

She was so tired she plummeted toward the nearest planet, which happened to be a pretty green-and-blue planet called Earth.

Teen Titan Stories Story 1: The Meeting of the Titans

Robin was walking along, muttering to himself. He was still angry with Batman and refused to go back.

"I'm tired of Batman treating me like a kid!" He muttered angrily. "I'm just as capable of stopping crime as he is!"

So he had left Batman with the promise that he would become just as well known. He was sick of being called "Sidekick."

Then he tensed. He saw a green flash streak across the sky. Then he heard a crashing noise, then screaming.

The screaming was a girl's scream, just one girl. It wasn't angry or scared screams. It was injured screaming. Somebody was hurt!

He took off across the pavement. Soon he saw a huge crater in the road ahead. People were gathering around it, but no one went in. Green smoke was billowing out of the crater.

Robin saw the people and thought, _Great. This is how they usually get themselves killed._

He hurried up to the crater, paused, and jumped inside.

Robin made his way toward the center. He could distinctly see a figure lying on the ground. He extended a hand and helped the person up. This must have been the person screaming.

The person slowly got to his feet and swayed slightly. He let go of Robin's hand and took some deep gasps.

Then the smoke cleared and Robin looked at the person. He gasped.

It wasn't a boy at all. It was a girl. She blinked at him. He couldn't tell what color her eyes were because they were glowing. They were glowing a bright green color. She was wearing strange black-and-silver armor that completely covered her body except for her head, which was encased in a black crown-like object that went all the way around her face. He could barely see long, straight, silky auburn hair flowing behind her.

She started shouting in a strange language he didn't understand.

"My name is Robin. I don't want to hurt you," he said slowly.

She cocked her head at him, not seeming to understand. Then, just when he thought this day couldn't get any weirder, she grabbed his collar and kissed him.

It lasted several seconds, and finally she pushed him away.

"My—people—learn—language—through—lip—contact," she said slowly.

Well. That explained it.

Robin scrambled to his feet. "Who are you? Why did you come here?"

She started to talk, and then stopped. She was staring at something behind him, he could tell.

He turned.

A huge ship loomed before him. A voice spoke from the ship.

"Give us the girl or else."

He turned slowly toward the girl. She was staring, transfixed, on the ship.

"Look out!" a voice screamed. Robin felt himself go flying toward a wall just as the ground below him exploded. But instead of landing on the hard ground, he landed on something soft.

He got to his feet. A huge, half African-American, half robot guy was running toward him. A flash of blackness swirled into view and a mysterious girl appeared.

"Hi, I'm Cyborg," the half-robot guy said. "I pushed you out of the way. You almost got squished, man!"

"My name is Raven," a monotonous voice spoke from the folds of the navy blue cape she was wearing. "I softened your fall." Dark eyes glittered at Robin from the cape.

"What about the alien?" Robin demanded. "What happened to her? I can't lose sight of her—I think she's what those aliens are after!"

A green bloodhound bounded up and transformed into a little green boy. "Hi, I'm Beast Boy," he said playfully. "I saw a girl flying that way." He pointed. Then he looked up in awe at Robin.

"Wow, you're Robin!" he said. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Not now," Robin said impatiently. "Show me the way!"

Cyborg jogged alongside Robin and Raven drifted mysteriously overhead.

"So," Cy said casually, "why aren't you with Batman?"

"He treats me like a kid," Robin puffed. "I was sick of it."

Cyborg nodded thoughtfully. Then, suddenly, Beast Boy stopped.

"I lost her," he admitted.

"It's okay," said Robin, thinking fast. "Okay, look you guys. Those aliens are after her. I think she was their prisoner. She might be dangerous. I need to catch her. But…I'm going to need all of you to do it."

"I'll help!" BB piped eagerly. "I'll help you catch the alien! It'll be so cool!"

Cyborg shrugged. "I guess I'll come along, too."

"I don't know." Raven looked doubtful. "You—you wouldn't want me along."

"Yes, I do," Robin said firmly.

"Well, okay then," Raven said doubtfully.

"Right," said Robin, "let's go."

BB transformed into a bloodhound and sniffed. "This way!" he called as he transformed back and started running.

He entered a large building and climbed. Then he went down a hallway at the top and looked up at the stairs to the roof.

"She's up there," he said quietly.

Robin took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

He could see her plainly. She was alone, sitting on the roof; her back turned away from the door.

From where he stood, he could see her back clearly. She had long, silky, auburn hair that flowed majestically down her slender back. It flowed like a waterfall. It was so thick it glowed with health and seemed almost alive.

He took a careful step forward.

In a flash the alien jumped up and was facing him. Her teeth were bared, she had a menacing look on her face, and not only were her eyes still glowing, balls of green energy appeared around her fists.

She seemed to recognize Robin, because the energy balls disappeared, and her face relaxed. But she still looked suspicious, and her eyes remained glowing.

"Who…you?" she spoke slowly, painstakingly pronouncing each word perfectly.

"I'm Beast Boy," BB said cheerfully, stepping up.

"I'm Cyborg. Nice to meet ya, little lady." Cy replied.

"Raven." Raven sounded bored.

The alien seemed to ponder this for a moment. Then, for the first time, her eyes stopped glowing.

Robin took a step back.

It transformed her face. Now her face was…well… pretty. She had large, innocent-looking green eyes, a deep green, like the ocean. And yet…her eyes were also mysterious, full of secrets.

"I am…pleased…meet you."

Robin grinned. "What's your name?"

She straightened, throwing her head back proudly. "Koriand'r of Tameran." (By the way…Starfire is her name translated into English, same with Blackfire. Just thought I should point that out.)

"Koriand'r?" Robin said blankly.

The alien seemed quiet. Then she spoke. "Translated, it would mean…S—Star…fi-ire…"

"Starfire?" Robin said slowly. The word was so… perfect.

The alien nodded.

"Cool!" said Beast Boy. "We've found an alien on our first day!"

Robin looked at Starfire, suddenly remembering why he had needed to find her.

"Are you their prisoner?" he asked, nodding toward the huge alien ship.

Starfire's shoulders drooped.

"I am not prisoner. I am…prize."

Robin was astounded. "What do you mean?"

She took a deep breath. "My home planet was at war. I was offered as peace offering. The Saar took me…kept me. The king was going to…marry me. I escaped."

"And now they're after you again." Robin finished.

She nodded.

"I will not go back to them."

"Don't worry," said Cy, stepping forward. "We won't let 'em."

Starfire looked grateful, but then she tensed.

The ship came down, and, with one quick swipe, scooped Starfire up into the ship. She screamed and fired starbolts at them, but she was swept up into the ship.

Robin jumped blindly onto the ship. He was _not_ going to let them take her away.

He climbed into a hatch, almost falling off of the ship. By the time he got inside, he realized Raven was already there, along with Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"How…?"

"Rae got us in here," BB said, trying to look impressive, "just like I told 'er to."

Raven swatted BB, sending him to the ground. "Ow!" he complained, rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't take orders from a little green boy," said Raven mutinously. "And _don't call me Rae."_

"You got it, Rae," BB said, bounding back up. "Now find where they're keeping the girl we found! You know, Starfire!"  
Raven was about to slap him again when Robin said quietly, "C'mon, you two, we've _got_ to find Kare…Cori …Koriads…_Koriand'r_ before it's too late!"

Cyborg lifted his arm to his face and clicked on a few things. "She's above us. In the middle of the ship, I'd say."

"Heavily guarded?"

"Most likely."

"Easy to get killed?"

"Yep."

"So dangerous no Earthling should approach?"

"You got it."

"Excellent," Robin said happily, rubbing his hands together.

"How are we going to get in there? Maybe Rae—I mean, _Raven_ will take us through shadow travel?" BB asked, quickly changing the name when Raven glared.

"I can't," Raven replied flatly. "There's too many of us, and besides…I think Robin wants the _heroic _approach."

She sounded disbelieving, but she was correct. Robin turned around, saying, "Okay, you guys! We will use our combined powers to defeat the Saar army—at least I _think _that's what these creatures are called—and get to _Koriand'r_ and rescue her! I remembered her name," he added triumphantly.

"Quick question," Cyborg said sardonically. "Why do ya keep callin' her Koriand'r? Her name, she told us, translated is Starfire."

"I don't know, it just feels like the thing to call her," Robin said uncomfortably. The truth was…he had felt an attraction toward her he couldn't quite explain. He had a special interest in her…maybe because he'd been the one to find her? He wasn't sure, but he knew one thing. He was going to rescue her if he died trying.

"Right! Well, um, let's get going!" he said, trying to cover up the awkward moment.

Cy led the way down a hall. BB transformed into a lion. Robin got out his Bird-a-Rangs. Raven disappeared. The Saar started attacking as they ran. Every time Robin, BB, or Cy missed one, it would mysteriously vanish, then reappear all beat up, and they knew Raven had been there.

Finally Cy halted in front of a huge door. "This is where she is," he said softly.

Robin pushed open the door…

…and gasped.

Koriand'r was in a cage. She was fighting fiercely, trying to get out.

Robin ran up and pressed a few buttons. The door swung open.

"C'mon, Koriand'r, let's get out of—"

"I don't think so," an evil voice spoke.

Robin whirled around.

The Saar king was standing there, grinning. He looked pleased. Tons of troops stood behind him.

Robin looked at Koriand'r, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy. He nodded slightly. Then he said something that just seemed to come naturally.

"Titans, go."

It was just a quiet little comment, but everything went crazy just as he said it.

Koriand'r attacked ferociously. Robin stood, transfixed on her, for a few moments. Then he shook himself and attacked. He dodged, slashed, pounced, punched, and kicked anything in his way. Saar aliens collapsed left and right. All the teens were battling so bravely the Saar army was no match for them.

Then Robin saw that the king Saar was about to electrocute Koriand'r from behind. She didn't see him. He screamed, "Kor—!"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, IF YOU WANT TO WARN HER, CALL HER STARFIRE!" Cyborg yelled from Robin's left.

Robin stood frozen for a few seconds. Then he saw the Saar king lift his staff to strike her.

Robin took a deep breath and screamed,

"STAAARRFFIIRREEE!"

She saw the staff just in time and blew it up. Then she turned to Robin with an expression of awe on her face.

"You—you screamed…my name. You…saved me."

Why did his face have to go red now? WHY?

"Oh, well, yeah, um I guess…yeah, uh…"

"Thank you." Her voice was impossibly soft.

"DUDES! This is no time for a romance fest! Get your stinking butts OVER HERE!" Beast Boy yelled.

Quick as a wink they were fighting again. Soon the alien army was…well, destroyed.

They dumped the ships into the harbor, where they drifted and sank out of sight.

Starfire turned, beaming.

"Thank you, new friends, for your help in disassembling the army of Saar."

"You're welcome, but…what are you going to do now?" Robin could hear the wistfulness in his voice. He didn't bother to hold it back.

Her face softened as she turned toward him. "I shall stay, here on Earth, where the people are most strange, but also very…kind."

Robin blushed. "You're welcome with us anytime… Starfire."

She beamed with pleasure. "Thanks to you!"

_ Epilogue_

Robin heard footsteps behind him and quickly shut the photo album he'd been flipping through. He could still remember that fateful day…when he met the rest of the Titans…and Starfire.

"Robin? What are you engaged in?" He smiled slightly at Star's strange word usage. It used to be puzzling, but now it was almost endearing.

"Nothing, Starfire, just looking through this book," he said. He turned to look at her.

He never grew tired of seeing her. She was so beautiful; it was easy to believe her story of how she'd been given to the Saar army as a peace offering.

He felt his breath catch in his throat. Her large, sea green eyes, adorable face, long, silky auburn hair, slim body…total beauty was aimed directly at him. How different she looked from that first day!

"May I join you?" She inquired, smiling. She drifted over and sat next to him.

"Sure," he replied, smiling broadly. After one more quickly done glace at her happy face, he flipped the photo album back open to the beginning and started.

"It all started one day when I saw a flash of green streak across the sky…"


	2. Starfire's Secret

Story 2: Starfire's Secret

"Good morning, everybody!" Beast Boy called happily as he entered the kitchen. "Got any tofu pancakes?"

Cy made a face. "No, I made delicious sausage pancakes!"

"WHAT! I like tofu!"

"Too bad, little green dude."

BB and Cyborg started arguing over the pancakes until Raven looked up from her horror book, annoyed.

"Do I need to interfere in this argument?" she asked deadly quiet.

"No, no! Cy and I were just—just agreeing tofu pancakes are better than sausage pancakes!"

"What! No they are NOT!"

"Yeah, well—"

"SHUT UP!" Robin bellowed. "You guys are driving me crazy! And where's Starfire? I haven't seen her this morning."

"Don't know, haven't seen her," replied BB, glaring at Cyborg.

Cy turned to Robin and shrugged.

Raven flipped a page in her book idly.

"Well, I'm going to go find her," Robin said, getting up from his table. Truth was…he missed her this morning. Every morning, she always met him early (somehow) in the kitchen before the others were up. (It wasn't planned!) And she sat across from him and they would talk until the others arrived, Raven reading and BB and Cy arguing over tofu and meat for breakfast.

When she hadn't met him downstairs that morning, he'd figured she'd overslept, or just forgotten. But when she hadn't come down at all that morning, he'd begun to worry.

He found the door to her room and hesitated. Should he enter?

Then he heard a sniffle from behind the door, and then heard sounds of Star trying to cover up her crying. Something must really be wrong if she was crying. Starfire _never_ cried, and she'd been through a lot.

"Starfire?" he called. "Star? Can I come in?"

He heard frantic shuffling and then Star's voice. "You may enter."

He went in.

Starfire was sitting erectly on her bed, perfectly poised. Her hair was neatly brushed and glistening, her clothes were wrinkle-free and straight, and her room was perfectly clean and neat.

But something was wrong. Recent tear tracks glistened on her face, and although she was smiling, it was a quivery smile, as though she was fighting back tears. Her voice had been unusually high with forced cheerfulness, and her eyes were very bright—watery.

"Starfire? What's wrong?" Robin asked, edging near her. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am fine," she replied in a high voice. "Why would I not be perfect?"

But her smile quivered and she blinked rapidly.

"Are you sure?" he asked doubtfully.

"Yes," she said firmly. "Go. I shall meet you down the stairs."

He recognized dismissal. She wasn't going to tell him what was wrong, which unnerved him. Star _always_ told him when she was troubled.

He left, pondering her behavior. She had never shut him out before. When something was wrong with her feelings, she always told him straightaway how she felt. It was one of those strange, sometimes embarrassing, but cute things about Starfire.

But now…she wasn't cluing him in. She was denying that she felt terrible! This was very peculiar. He determined that he would find out what was wrong with her today… somehow.

He went downstairs in a daze and plopped down next to Cyborg, who was munching on bacon and ignoring the gagging looks Beast Boy was giving him.

Cy closely examined Robin, and not just with his eyes. Cyborg had installed a new Emotion-a-Find into his system. He was reading Robin's emotions—dazed, confused, worried, slightly hurt…plus, a few others that I won't mention (Robin might hurt me).

"What's wrong, Robin?"

"Something's wrong with Starfire, and she won't tell me what's the matter."

"Oh," Cyborg replied, thinking quickly. "Well…um, I'm sure once the shock of whatever's going on fades off, she'll tell you what's happening."

"Yeah," said Robin, perking up. "You're right, she'll tell me in a while, I just got to wait…"

Suddenly the alarm blared, signaling to the Teen Titans that there was an enemy attacking…but not the Tower, and not Jump City.

"Titans! To the T-Mobile! We've got some sort of reading out in space!" Robin was trying to scream over the noise.

Suddenly Starfire was at his side, her face deathly pale. "Did you say…space?"

He nodded.

"What…what are the coordinates?" she asked, her face turning a sickly color.

He looked at the monitor and gave them.

She let out a faint noise of disbelief and passed out.

"Starfire!" he called, alarmed. He scooped her up and made his way to the T-Mobile where the rest of the Titans were already waiting.

They looked in alarm at the pale figure lying in Robin's arms, but he just shook his head at them, tossed Star into her seat, buckled her in, and shut her visor firmly.

Then he jumped in his seat and got ready.

They took off into space, where everything suddenly got quiet.

"Robin? Are you gonna explain what happened to Star?" BB asked in a meek voice.

Robin's heart was thudding. He didn't understand, either, which is what unnerved him.

He told them what happened in a flat voice, trying to sound casual, but Cyborg read in between the lines.

"I…I am all right."

Robin jumped slightly at the sound of Starfire's voice. She'd startled him.

"Starfire? What's going on with you?"

From the screen, Robin could see her head. It drooped. "Nothing, Robin…nothing at all."

Robin didn't have time to push further, because they came in view of the problem. It was several robots wrecking havoc on some space satellites.

The Titans attacked from the ship, and within two seconds all the robots were destroyed.

Robin frowned. "That was weird. What…?"

He never got to finish his question, because suddenly a much, much larger ship came into view from behind a white-and-pink planet he hadn't noticed before.

Robin looked in the monitor. BB, Raven, and Cy all looked confused (because the ship wasn't attacking, it was just coming nearer) but Starfire looked like she was going to pass out again. Pure fear and…guilt…lined her face. Guilt? He didn't understand. Why would she feel guilty?

A voice spoke from the ship. "Please land on that planet."

With the prospect of fighting a much bigger ship, Robin obeyed and landed on the nearby pink-and-white planet below. Was this some sort of space patrol?

They landed and the ship landed next to them. Then, when the Titans all came out of the ship, the other opened. A small voice cried, "All hail Grand Ruler Blackfire of Tameran!"

Starfire trembled.

Robin's mind was whirling. _Tameran? Isn't that where Star said she was from? Who's Blackfire?_

A girl wearing a crown swept off of the ship. She looked a lot like Star, except she wasn't as pretty and her face had a clever but cruel look on it. She was smiling.

"Why, hello there, sister dear."

Starfire buried her face in her hands for a second, and then she took a deep breath, straightened out, and said calmly, "Hello, sister."

Unable to keep quiet, Robin shouted, "What? She's your sister?"

"Perhaps my little sister needs some time with her friends," Blackfire said nastily. "Guards, take the princess and her little friends and show them to their rooms."

They were marched to a large, comfortable room with long drapes. The door was shut behind them.

The Titans whirled to face Starfire.

She had collapsed into a chair, her face once again buried in her hands. "I am sorry friends, I should have told you, but I could not, it was simply awful…"

Robin sat next to her. "Starfire," he said quietly. "What's wrong?"

She was crying. "I am sorry, I am sorry, I should have told you…but I did not, because I was afraid…"

"Star, tell us!"

She looked forlornly up at him. "You…you will not like it."

"That's okay," Robin said firmly.

Starfire took a deep breath.

"I…I told you that I was offered as a peace offering for Tameran to stop war, correct?"

Robin nodded.

"What I did not tell you was that I am the princess," she sniffled. "I am second in line to the throne. My elder sister, Blackfire, she is now Grand Ruler of Tameran. I could not tell you, because…would you treat me differently, knowing I was a princess? And what would you think of me? Leaving my planet in the hands of my sister… what kind of princess am I? I thought about this…and I felt so guilty. I was afraid Blackfire would lure me back to Tameran somehow…and she did. I have returned. And I am very afraid. She will be up to something. She will have planned something to keep me out of the way. You see…I can take the position of Grand Ruler away from her. I can, I have the power to. But she is clever. She will have devised a way to keep me from doing that. And…I am afraid to discover what it will be."

Robin felt like something had just slapped him in the face. He'd thought Starfire always told him everything. And it turned out…she'd been keeping the biggest secret of all.

And yet…he wasn't angry.

He put his hand on her shoulder. It was warm.

"Starfire," he said softly, "why didn't you just tell us? You had no choice. You had to bring peace to your planet —if you hadn't, it would've fallen. We would have understood. We're your friends."

She sniffed. "I know. It is…just very difficult to—"

The door opening cut off Starfire. Star stood up very quickly, causing Robin's hand to slide off of her shoulder.

Blackfire was standing there with a smug look on her face.

Now that the two sisters were standing face-to-face, Robin could finally see the resemblance.

They looked a lot alike, except for a few things. Blackfire looked a lot crueler and cunning. Star's eyes were larger, and she was much prettier. Blackfire had black eyes and black hair, while Star had green eyes and auburn hair.

Robin blinked. Blackfire was a little taller than Star, but he could still see the family resemblance.

"Sister! How nice of you to destroy those pesky robots for me. My personal ship was on its way to destroy it…but you got there first. Were you on your way back to see your big sister?"

Starfire swallowed. "I know that you planted those robots to bring me back here, Blackfire. I will not stay, but I will not leave my people in your hands!"

"Oh, you won't stay, will you?" Blackfire looked amused. "Well, if you want harm to befall your little friends…"

She snapped her fingers and troops materialized around the Titans except Starfire. She looked alarmed.

"How nice of you to bring your insignificant little friends, sister," Blackfire laughed. "I was wondering how I was going to keep you here!"

"Do not harm my friends!" Starfire cried as a trooper zapped Beast Boy and he yelped.

Raven zapped the trooper back and he fell, but Starfire cried, "Do not hurt them, they are innocent. They just have to follow Blackfire's orders!"

Raven froze.

"You always were a softie, sister," Blackfire said evenly. "Now…about you not leaving…I'm afraid your friends may not like that…"

The message was clear. If Star tried to go, the troopers would harm the Titans.

"No!" Starfire said unhappily. "Sister, I wish to talk to you."

Blackfire and Starfire left the room. It was quiet for several minutes. Robin fidgeted and wondered if Star was okay.

Soon they re-entered the room, Starfire's face pale.

"Let them go," Blackfire said smoothly. "My dear sister and I have worked out a deal. She will stay here on Tameran, her fate mine to decide. In return, I will allow her friends to go free…and I promise to be a good ruler," she said in a bored voice.

There was an instant uproar.

"No! Star, you can't!" BB yelled.

"She cannot stay here!" Raven cried.

"We won't leave her with you!" Cyborg threatened.

"NO! Starfire—you can't stay, you've got to come with us, and we won't allow you to stay her with HER!" Robin screamed.

"QUIET!" Starfire screamed.

There was a hush.

Star looked dangerously firm. "You four shall leave Tameran with our ship," she said in a don't-argue-with-me voice. "I shall stay here, with my sister, and she shall decide my fate. You all will never come back to Tameran. You will pretend I never existed. There never was a Starfire…never!"

"No!" Robin yelled. "You…you can't!"

"I will even if I must force you," Star said determinedly. "Guards…start them on their way."

Robin sat stiffly in the T-Mobile. He'd already vowed that Starfire wouldn't remain here. He…would…not… leave…her…here!

"Titans," he said softly so the guards couldn't here him, "I have an idea. You all will go to Earth. Stay there. Send the ship back on auto-pilot and make it so it lands behind those mountains."

"What about you?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm going to save Starfire," he replied grimly.

Raven opened her mouth to argue, but BB kicked her leg, and after shooting him a murderous look, Raven fell silent.

"Be careful, man," Cyborg said grimly as Robin edged toward the outer part of the ship. "They'll lock you up for good if you're caught. Plus, think of what'll happen to Star."

Robin nodded. "I'll be careful. I just can't leave her here."

Cy understood, probably a little more than Robin intended. He gave Robin a salute and took off into the sky.

Robin watched them go. Then he turned toward the palace. He smiled nervously. He had a job to do. He'd rescued Starfire before. He could rescue her again.

Running quickly, he found he had no trouble getting into the palace. They obviously didn't expect intruders. He only stopped when he heard Blackfire's voice.

"Take my dear sister to the Room of Suffering. She shall suffer until she slowly and painfully becomes insane. Just before she does, invite her pathetic friends back, offering my sister as bait. When they come, kill them all in front of my sister. Do the bird boy last. Then after she goes insane with grief, I'll present her to the people. 'Behold, the Princess Starfire, who deserted you all in your time of need!' I'll say. Then everyone will cheer as I myself throw her into the lava pit. She'll be a dying, puny, insane, broken girl by then, and I want the immense satisfaction of watching as my sister's broken body slowly burns in the pit's depths. That way I'll have no more interference, the people will love me more, Starfire will be dead, and I'll permanently be Grand Ruler of Tameran!"

Blackfire threw back her head and laughed evilly. Robin clenched his fists. _She's a madman,_ he thought. _She deserves to burn. Not Starfire. Star was right to feel so guilty about leaving. I know I would if I was leaving Earth in the hands of this monster._

He shook his head slightly. If he followed this guard, he should take him right to Starfire.

Stealthily he followed the guard, careful not to make any noise to betray his presence.

The guard stopped at a golden door. "Should I get 'er now?" he muttered. "Nah. I'll wait till later. She'll need the wait, poor thing."

He left.

Robin hammered on the door. "Starfire! Star, it's me!"

No answer.

Frantically Robin tried opening the door. To his immense relief it swung open.

He went in and shut the door. He looked around. He was obviously in Star's old chambers. Beautiful drapes hung from the windows. A huge, circular bed sat against the wall with a draping canopy. It looked just like a princess's room.

Then he noticed Starfire. She was tilted at an angle away from him and had seemingly not noticed him. She was sitting on the railing of the balcony outside that jutted out from her room.

To Robin, the sight was marvelous. The moonlight hit her just right, casting a shadow across her. Star's face was angled away. Her legs were crossed. Her elbow sat on her knee and her chin atop her curled fist. She looked like that one statue called _The Thinker_. She looked so beautiful Robin's breath caught in his throat. Her long, silky auburn hair flowed about her. Star's eyes were wide and distant. A breeze played with her stray wisps of hair, brushing it back from her face.

"So you have come."

Robin trembled as she spoke. It seemed so unreal.

"Robin…I told you to go. It was for your protection. It was what was best. I thought you would heed my warning and never come back…no matter what. Apparently I have wasted my time. I tried to save you. But you cast my sacrifice aside like it was nothing and came. You destroyed it. Now…now my efforts will have been in vain." Her well-placed rebuke seemed to drill throughout him.

He took a deep breath. "Starfire…you didn't need to save me. _I need to save you._ Remember, Star, I will always be there to save you. Always."

Tears started trickling off of her face. "And what if…what if I am not here to…save?"

"Don't say that!" Robin cried. "Please, Starfire. Don't you ever, ever say that. I couldn't bear it."

She sniffled. "What…what of my sister?"

"We'll deal with her. Now c'mon Star, she's planning to kill you!"

Star's face clouded. "I feel so…strange."

"Huh?"

"That drink Blackfire gave me…" Star's voice trailed off. She looked horrified.

"Robin," she said weakly. "You must get me home. You must. But first you must rescue my people. But do not harm my sister."

"Starfire, what…?"

"Promise!" she screamed, getting paler and paler.

"I…I promise."

Star let out a contented sigh. She smiled. Then she fell over.

"Starfire!"

Robin rushed over to her. He checked for a pulse. It was there.

"I've got to get you home." He muttered. Now his promise to Starfire made sense. "But I've got a few things to do first."

Inwardly, Starfire was thinking. "Robin will get me to safety. I know he will. I only hope he saves my people…and not hurt my sister."

Starfire thought of Robin's promise.

A gentle smile slowly raised her lips as she thought.

_I will always be here to save you._

_ Always._

Robin panted as he ran with Starfire's limp body draped bridal-style over his arms.

_No time to think of being sore. I must save Starfire._

Wind whipped his hair. He'd probably put her in the ship that should be waiting for him behind the mountains, if Cyborg had followed his instructions.

He was creeping over the wall when a buzzer sounded. Robin froze.

Before he realized what was happening, tons of troops surrounded him. They pushed him back to the palace and to the throne room.

Robin was shoved before a throne bearing Blackfire. He tightened his grip on Star, who was still dangling loosely in his arms.

"Robin, Robin, Robin," Blackfire chuckled. "Now why, pray tell, did you come back? Surely not to save my pathetic sister? Very foolish of you, indeed."

"Starfire's not pathetic," Robin growled. "You are. I heard your plans of killing my friends and me and throwing Star into the lava pit! You're despicable! Starfire would be a better ruler by a million miles!"

"Aww," Blackfire mocked, "How touching. I know what you were thinking, bird boy. You were thinking that you would be the dashing young hero, a knight in shining armor, come to rescue his fair, sweet damsel in distress. Well, let me tell you something, Robbie-boy. _You're not._ Now look at what you've gotten yourself into. Not to mention my sister. I'll probably kill her now…or better yet; make you throw her into the lava. Don't you _get_ it? You thought you could save her. But all you did was get her killed faster. You're a twerp and my sister's useless. She must be exterminated."

"No!" yelled Robin. "I won't let you hurt her!"

A delighted, evil look spread on Blackfire's face. "Oh! I see! You're in _love_ with little Starfire, aren't you?" When Robin didn't answer, she leaned forward. "Let me tell you something, Robin. You know what love is? It's a hindrance to everyone. Don't argue with me. Just look around and you'll realize it. _You_ stuck to love. You believed in it. Now look at you. You're about to watch the girl of your dreams die and then die yourself. Now look at me. I am the Grand Ruler over an entire planet. I cast away love. I got rid of it. I exterminated it from my life long ago. I didn't love my father. I didn't love my mother. I didn't love my brother. Now look. If I had, I would've been crushed when they all died. I would've never have gotten to where I am now. But I did." She leaned back, looking extremely pleased. "Lastly, I don't love Starfire. Now I'll kill her myself and I'll always be happy and successful as the Grand Ruler. What do you say to _that?"_

Heat surged into Robin's face. "You'll never know what love is," he growled. "You'll never know the happy, joyous feeling of being in love. Love protects you and guides you. And you want to know something?"

He gripped Starfire and rubbed his face against her hair. "I _am_ in love with Starfire. That love has made me very, very happy. It has opened my eyes to things I couldn't see before. But Starfire opened my eyes. She taught me things I never knew. She's made me more joyful than I ever deserve to be." He took a deep breath. "And I will die trying to protect her always."

"Oh, _encore_," Blackfire said in a bored voice. "So touching. Now guards, take them to the pit and throw the girl inside."

Robin quickly put Starfire down. "Star," he whispered in her ear, "if you can hear me, please, please wake up. I need you."

Then he stood up and began to fight.

Starfire was aware that she was thinking. "I am not awake," she thought, "I am in some sort of unconsciousness. And yet I am aware of my thoughts."

She heard a faint voice, very distant, whispering slightly. "…I need you."

She couldn't hear the first part, but she did hear that. "That is Robin's voice!" she thought. "I must go to him at once!"

She was aware of a drifting sensation as she slowly rose toward the sky.

She could still hear it…

_I need you._

_ I need you._

"I am coming!" she thought. "I am coming!"

_I need you._

Robin was about to go down when Starfire moved. He jerked his head in her direction. "Starfire!" he exclaimed.

She was getting up, blinking dazedly.

Robin spluttered, "How…how did you—?"

She knocked down a guard and smiled at him. "I came because I was called."

The guards scattered as Blackfire screamed, "_Get back_! She is _mine_! _I _will kill her and _no other_!"

Starfire turned and looked at Robin. "Stand back."

Then she turned to face her elder sister.

Robin stepped up. "Starfire, maybe I can—"

"No." Starfire's voice was calm but determined. "I must do this myself. It is time to end this cruelty."

"I couldn't agree more, sister dear," Blackfire said, while grinning evilly. She stepped out of a dense, misty fog. She chuckled. "Are you ready to die?"

"No blood shall be shed here today, sister," Starfire said evenly. "I will not kill you."

"Aww, why not?"

"Because, sister, I still love you. I have hope for you."

"Oh, _shut up_. You _do_ bore me so, with all your and your boyfriend's petty talk about _love_. It's so yesterday."

"Love is neither yesterday, today, nor forever," Starfire declared. "It is always. It is everlasting."

"Whatever. I'm going to kill you now, little Starry. So let's find out whether love protects or not."

Robin faintly remembered telling Blackfire love protected. He smiled. Then he remembered also telling her that he loved Starfire. He blushed.

Star's face was serene. She apparently thought that she could beat Blackfire.

"Besides, sister dear, are you really going to challenge the Grand Ruler of Tameran?"

"No, I will not challenge the Grand Ruler. I will challenge my sister," Starfire replied, "for the crown!"

Blackfire frowned. Then she lifted into the sky. Star quickly followed suit.

Robin scanned the sky, but try as he might he couldn't see the two girls. All he saw were faint green and pink flashes in the sky.

Something finally started hurtling down from the sky and crashed on the ground a few yards away. Robin ran toward it, fiercely hoping against hope it wasn't Starfire.

It was.

An icy chill spread down his spine, causing him to freeze up. He couldn't help it. The sight of his very best friend, lying there crumpled and broken several inches below the ground level was too much to bear.

But that wasn't the worst part.

The worst part was that _it was his fault._ If he hadn't come back, Starfire would still be okay. She wouldn't be lying there…there…

Dead.

Terrible reality came crashing down all around him. "NO!" he screamed at the sky. "Not Starfire! Please, God, anybody but Starfire!"

Blackfire came laughing down from the sky.

"'I wish I was dead…not Starfire…'" she mocked him.

"YOU!" he cried as he looked up. "You killed her… I'LL KILL YOU!"

Suddenly he was up, and before he realized it he had Blackfire pinned down, face to the ground, unable to defend herself. He grabbed a sharp piece of wood and held it over her heart.

"Going to kill me, bird boy?" she asked in a raspy voice. "Go on…let's see you renounce love."

Robin's hand trembled. How he longed to hurt her! As if it might release this terrible, crushing burden within him!

But he couldn't do it. He knew she would to him. But it wasn't right. It was inhumane. He knew he could never intentionally kill someone, even Blackfire.

"Don't you dare move," he whispered in her ear as he tied her up strongly. "Or I will kill you."

It was only an empty threat, but Blackfire remained still and silent as Robin rushed over to Starfire's limp, broken body.

Tears fell freely as Robin ever so gently lifted the body off of the ground and laid it gently down out of the hole. He felt for broken bones but didn't feel any. Starfire's beautiful, pale face looked up at him. Her pretty emerald eyes were open and glassy. They would never shine with inner beauty and light ever again.

Starfire was dead.

"No!" Robin howled as he looked into the moonlight. "No! It can't end like this! It just can't! I…I can't let her be dead…no…"

Blackfire was laughing at him. "You don't even know the way to revive her. Unbind me, and I shall show you."

Robin scrambled over to her and instantly cut her free, he was so desperate. Blackfire rose into the sky mockingly.

"Hope you find a good place to bury my sister dear! Ta-ta!" With that, she flew off into the sky.

"I HATE YOU!" Robin screamed after her. This was all her fault…that Starfire was…dead…

No.

It was _his _fault.

If he hadn't come back, she would still be alive. How could he have been so stupid? Why didn't he listen to her?

He started sobbing relentlessly until he felt something cool on his face.

Moonlight.

Slowly his sobbing ebbed and went away completely. He gazed rapturously up at the stars. Wait a minute.

_Moonlight._

That was it! The way to revive Starfire! Maybe there was still hope! Star was always out at night. He remembered the many occasions he'd seen her basking in the moonlight. It strengthened her. Maybe, just maybe…

He lovingly moved her to a strong, clear patch of moonlight. Instantly, she started to glow…

_Starfire,_ a voice said.

"What? What is happening?" Starfire called fearfully. She saw a long ladder. There was a bright light at the end of the ladder. She was climbing the ladder and was halfway up.

_Starfire,_ the voice said again, _you have to come back. Your body is strengthening._

"No! I am almost all the way. The light is warm and beckoning," Starfire argued. "It will be painful if I go back. No, I shall continue up this strange ladder."

_Starfire, Robin needs you._

She froze. "What did you say?"

_Robin needs you, Star. _The voice sounded calm and reasonable. _You mean everything to him. He is devastated. He's hanging onto the last chance you will return now that your body is strengthening again._

"Very well," Starfire said slowly.

She jumped off the ladder…and felt herself falling… falling…

Everything went black.

Robin watched as Starfire's breathing started. Slowly she opened her eyes and sat up.

"Robin?"

"Starfire?"

"Robin!"

"Starfire!"

The two friends leapt up in joy and started hugging each other tightly, afraid to let the other go, as if they'd fly away if they let go.

"Oh, Star, I was so scared, Blackfire escaped, and I thought you were dead…"

"Oh friend Robin, I was climbing a strange ladder and a voice called to me that said I must return…"

Finally Robin pulled away. He basked in the full glory of her smile. "Starfire, I think it's time we got home."

Starfire grinned. "I agree. I must tell my true friends how I died and came back to them!"

As she flew off to the ship, Robin regarded her. She looked so beautiful. He felt like his heart would burst.

_No matter what, I'll protect her. And when Blackfire returns, I'll be ready. She'll pay for killing Starfire._

But in the meantime…he smiled as he followed Starfire to go home.


	3. Red X's Prize

Story 3: Red X's Prize

"Good morning, friends!"

"*Grunt*"

"Got any tofu?"

"Has anyone seen my MegaChip 234-844?"

"Leave me alone, Beast Boy!"

"Shall we have the meat or the tofu this lovely morning?"

So began a typical morning at Titan's Tower. Robin gazed around in amusement.

"No, we're having meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Shut up!"

Sighing, Robin poured himself a glass of orange juice. Personally, he hated tofu and rather liked meat, but his opinion would just make things more difficult.

Starfire bounced over to him anxiously. He felt himself go warm. He had changed toward her since that Tameran and Blackfire fiasco.

"Robin, why do our friends fight so? Is it an Earthly custom to fight over the eating of meat or tofu for the breakfast?" Starfire looked worried, as if she were messing up something.

He grinned at her. "Nope, it's just a Titans custom."

"A Titans custom?" Her face relaxed. "Then I shall join in!"

Moments later, she was shouting, "No, I argue in the favor of the meat for the breakfast!" But she had a pleased look on her face, and a moment later she was shouting, "But the tofu is so much healthier!"

Raven drifted over to Robin. "What's with Starfire?"

"She's just being a little…"

"Naïve?"

"Yeah. I said fighting over meat and tofu was a Titans custom because she thought it was an Earth custom, and she thought she'd better join in."

They laughed. Well, Robin laughed. Raven gave this sort of half-smile thing she does.

The alarm blared, startling them all. "Titans! To the Southern Bank downtown! Something's going on!" Robin shouted as they ran to the door, all tofu and meat forgotten.

Robin drove his R-Cycle to the bank. He could see Starfire and Raven flying overhead. He wondered idly what they were talking about.

The weird thing was…Starfire and Raven was best friends with one another. Not like Robin and Starfire's best friends. That was special. More like a girl-to-girl best friends. And they were so different. Starfire so sweet and open and trusting and naïve, Raven so guarded and closed and meaningfully intelligent.

Robin pondered this as he turned a corner. Starfire knew things about Raven she'd never tell anyone else.

Robin shrugged off his curiosity as he pulled up to the bank. This was no time for thinking. It was time for fighting.

A mist was rolling off of the steaming door of the bank. Slowly a familiar form stepped out of the fog. Robin heard Starfire gasp. Then Robin shouted:

_"Red X!"_

Robin glared at his archenemy. Actually, his nemesis was Slade, but he considered Red X his archenemy.

"Why, hello Titans," Red X said genially, as if he were just out on a casual stroll through the park. "What're you all doing?"

"Stopping you," Robin answered, holding up some Bird-a-Rangs.

"I can see nothing's changed," Red X remarked, "Robin still serious, Raven still mysterious, Beast Boy still green, Cyborg still a computer genius, and Cutie still cute."

Robin edged in front of Starfire. "Don't talk about Star like that!"

"Oh, I'll bet she likes it," Red X said, grinning. "But for now…bye-bye!"

He pressed his belt, dropped the money, and disappeared.

"Dang it!" Robin cried, throwing his hands up. "We missed him again!"

On the way back, Robin heard a voice next to him. "Robin?"

He turned. He wasn't going very fast, and Starfire was flying right next to him.

"Yeah, Starfire?"

"What is a 'cutie'?"

Robin's face flushed. "Starfire, you're not taking Red X seriously, are you?"

"I only wish to know what a 'cutie' is and why he called me that. Raven did not wish to discuss it." Star looked confused, as if she couldn't understand why everyone refused to talk about cuties.

"Well, a cutie is what boys call girls if they think they're cute." Robin didn't like the way this conversation was headed.

"Define cute, please."

"Um, well, cute means…attractive. You know, pretty."

"Pretty? Attractive? Why would I be like a magnet?"

"See, uh, 'attractive' means that the boy would like to, um, date that girl."

Starfire looked thoughtful. "Is dating meaning going places with girls to begin the mating process?"

"Look, Starfire. When a boy likes a girl, he asks her to date him. If the girl likes him, she says yes. They go places together and spend time together. If they really like each other, they continue dating and eventually fall in love and get married. If they find out they don't like each other as much as they thought they did, and then they can stop dating and start dating other people."

"So if a boy calls you a cutie, he wants to date you?"

"Yeah. Usually if a boy thinks you're cute he wants to date you." Robin felt embarrassed and he couldn't believe he was having this conversation.

"Is it customary for the boy to ask the girl?"

"Usually that's how it works."

"I see." Starfire looked thoughtful. "But I cannot date Red X, simply because we are not compatible. I am a Tameranean princess here to help the Teen Titans, and he is an Earthly criminal. It would not simply work."

"That's right," Robin said, sounding relieved. "You're too busy to date, anyway."

She gave him a searching look. "Have you ever dated, friend Robin?"

He swallowed. "No."

"Would you like to?"

Oh, man.

If she could've asked anything else he would have taken it in a heartbeat. Why did it have to be Starfire who asked him that?

He tried to lie. "No."

She looked surprised. "You would not date an Earth female?"

This time he really told the truth. "I wouldn't date an Earth girl."

"I see." But she didn't.

"I have a proposition for you."

Red X crossed his arms and grinned inwardly. "This ought to be good. Go ahead and tell me."

The first speaker continued in a silky voice. "I saw your confrontation with the Titans. I need someone with guts, wits, skills, and quickness. You have all. I also need someone who will especially hurt Robin."

"So tell me your idea," Red X said impatiently.

"You will work for me. In return, you may kidnap that alien girl you like and that will crush Robin. You see, it all works out. You get the girl, Robin is crushed forever, and the Titans disband and I win. What do you say?"

Red X grinned. "You bet. I've been waiting for a long time to get her out of Robin's clutches."

"Good," the speaker said silkily. "You must do it tonight. Without them suspecting. Leave no note and make no noise. I want them to wake up without knowing their princess is gone forever."

Starfire's head lifted sleepily. She thought she heard something. "Hello?" She called softly through the blackness. She twisted her head toward the clock. It read 2:45.

"Shh. It's me, Starfire. Robin."

"Robin?" she said groggily. "What are you doing up in the middle of the night?"

"I need to tell you something." The figure drew nearer, but Starfire wasn't afraid. It was Robin, after all.

She suddenly felt something damp and sweet smelling against her nose. "Do you like this scent, Star?" Robin didn't sound like himself.

Starfire started to struggle weakly. She felt herself getting very drowsy. "You are not Robin," she said weakly.

"That's right," the voice said. "I've finally come for my Cutie."

Robin stretched out on his bed. Sunlight was streaming through the windows. "Looks like another normal day," he remarked as he got up to take a shower.

How very wrong he was.

Humming softly he went downstairs, where the usual hubbub of every morning was already happening.

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Shut up!"

Robin laughed as he poured himself some juice. He frowned as he took a sip, however. A voice was missing from the usual craziness.

He tilted his head toward Raven. "Where's Starfire?"

"Probably still in bed," Raven said, glaring at BB over her horror book. "She hasn't come down this morning."

"She hasn't?" He felt a qualm of fear when he remembered the last time Starfire was late for breakfast.

"I'll go check on her." He put his barely-touched juice on the counter and ran upstairs.

He knocked on her door. "Star? C'mon, it's breakfast time."

No answer.

"Starfire?" he went in. A confused look came onto his face. Starfire's bed was messy and the covers thrown back, which obviously meant she'd slept in it last night. But there was no sign of her. The bathroom light was off and she was nowhere around the room.

He felt a cool breeze and shivered. A window was open in Star's room. He crossed over to close it and frowned.

Something wasn't right.

He glanced uneasily around the room. Everything seemed so calm and peaceful. But there was something wrong, he was sure of it. What was it?

He searched around and then caught a faint sweet smell coming from Starfire's covers. He sniffed it closely.

"A knockout drug," he murmured. Then it dawned on him what was wrong.

Starfire was gone.

He ran downstairs in a flash, barely realizing he still had Starfire's blanket still clutched in his fist. "Titans, look at this!"

Raven looked up bored from her book. A flicker of annoyance flashed briefly across her face. "What? Why are you holding Starfire's covers?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"Smell it!" he roared, throwing it into Raven's face. Her eyes widened in surprise as she slowly sniffed it. She said quietly, "Knockout drug."

"Exactly! Do you know what this means? I also found her window open!"

They exchanged dark glances.

"Beast Boy. Cyborg. Come here." Raven's voice was dangerously calm. All of the boys looked at each other fearfully. They knew Raven was _not_ happy Starfire was missing. She was trying to control her emotions, but if the boys did one single thing out of line she would blow up because she was so worried about Starfire. You did _not _want Raven to blow up unless you had a death wish.

"What is it Raven?" BB said meekly, even though they'd listened to Robin and Raven's discussion and already knew what was wrong.

"Starfire has been kidnapped."

Robin felt his knees grow weak and wobble. He hadn't wanted to admit it to himself, but having Raven say it aloud seemed to confirm it.

Cyborg's face got pale. (At least, not the robotic half.) "Kid—kidnapped? Starfire? But…that…it…can't…" his voice drifted off in shock. Starfire was like a little sister to Cyborg.

BB looked horrified. Starfire was like a motherly sister to him. She could always be depended upon. She was the only one who laughed at his jokes. She was the only one who continually always had faith in him, encouraged him, and comforted him. BB was grief-stricken.

Raven turned away from the others. Starfire was her best friend. She was Raven's confidant. She was always there to look on the bright side of things for Raven. She never spoke a word negatively about Raven. She'd helped Raven restore confidence in herself that she really was her friend. Raven had always respected Starfire.

Robin's knees shook. He understood how the other Titans felt. For him, however, the cool, confident guy who always took a role of leadership, who always saved everybody, this was the biggest blow. He could never have become what he was now—the leader of Teen Titans—without her. She was always someone to depend upon. But there was more than that. She'd looked up to Robin, always had faith that Robin would protect her and do everything right. That faith had kept Robin going. It'd made him a good leader. But now…he'd failed her. He'd allowed her to be taken. She was gone. He had broken her everlasting trust and had failed to keep her from being taken.

These thoughts threatened to overwhelm him and he felt like crying. He couldn't believe he'd failed Starfire.

He must've had a funny look on his face, because Cy was looking at him oddly. "Robin, are you okay, man?"

"I'm fine," Robin said shortly. He couldn't afford to look weak and lose everyone else's faith and trust in him.

But if he didn't have Starfire's faith and trust, what did he have?

"Do you have her?"

"Yes," Red X replied, glancing around the creepy underground chamber. "You do realize Robin's not going down without a fight? And this fight promises to be a big one, considering it's for the girl of his dreams."

"I realize that." Slade emerged from the shadows. "I heard about the scene on Tameran when the girl supposedly died and came back. It was very interesting to me, because at long last I knew Robin's weak point. I knew where I could hurt him the most. _Starfire."_

Red X shifted uneasily. "What're you getting at?"

"I have all I need now," Slade said. "I have you as an apprentice. I have Starfire. Robin will not stand a chance. If I even burn one hair on her head, he'll almost kill himself with grief. I _know_ Robin, you see. He will think it's _his_ fault Starfire is gone. He'll go crazy with the tragedy of it eventually. In the meantime, _we must not lose Starfire_. This will be your task. Understood?"

"Understood," Red X said slowly.

"Okay, Titans, here's the plan," Robin said, rubbing his hands together. "Raven, you see if you can track any sign of Star. Cyborg, you and BB search Star's room. You use your scanners for anything and BB uses his nose to sniff out any weird smells. I'll go use the computer and see what our security cameras had last night."

Raven nodded and drifted off. Cy and Beast Boy both gave Robin salutes and raced off to Starfire's room. Robin slowly dragged himself to the computer. Only Cyborg's words before he'd left to inspect Star's room kept him from crying. _This is Starfire, Robin. She knows how to take care of herself. _Cyborg had said that many times before.

Robin dazedly started typing on the keyboard and it took him three times to realize he was typing the wrong password. He corrected himself and looked over the conflicting files. _C'mon, give me something. This is for Starfire._

Meanwhile, Raven concentrated as hard as she could. _Starfire. Starfire. Hmm, nothing. Maybe if I can hold something of hers, I'll be able to pick up some trace of her._

Raven got up and headed to Starfire's room. BB and Cy were busily searching. They didn't miss a single detail; they were so worried about Starfire. Raven was touched.

"How is it going?"

BB jumped and swiveled around. "Raven! You almost gave me a heart attack! Well, not so well," he admitted. "We haven't found anything that could—"

"Yo! Guys, I found something!" Cyborg yelled.

"—help us find Starfire," BB finished in a mumble.

Raven quickly flew over to Cy. "What did you find?" He lifted up a shiny badge. It was kind of pentagon-shaped and had a fancy _S_ engraved on it.

Beast Boy swallowed. He'd seen that badge before. But the last time he'd seen it, Terra had thrown it off right before she'd turned to stone.

"Slade's apprentice badge," he growled.

Raven's eyes turned to ice. BB could tell that she was thinking about Terra, too. "Raven," Cyborg said softly, "Terra's gone. It can't be her."

An overhead light bulb exploded.

"I know that." Raven's voice was dangerously calm.

Cyborg looked at Raven, then Beast Boy fearfully. He slowly started to back away at the murderous looks on their faces. "Um, I'll go see what Slade—I mean, _Robin_ has found…on the, uh, computer. Yeah, the computer. Um, bye!" he ran as fast as he could downstairs.

"Robin! Look at what I found! Man, you should've seen—" Cyborg screeched to a halt when he entered the main room.

Red X's image was on the main screen with his arms folded. Robin was standing, gripping the armrests so tight his knuckles turned white.

"So, how is it at Titan's Tower today? Starry?" Red X laughed. "Or is there too much fire?"

"Where—is—Starfire?" Robin asked through clenched teeth.

"Oh, Cutie?" Red X asked breezily. "You mean this Cutie?"

He yanked on something on the side of the screen and dragged it up.

It was Starfire.

Her eyes were open, but glassy. Her hands were tied behind her back.

"Let her go!" Robin screamed, throwing the chair back. "You had no right to take her!"

"Actually, she came with me."

"Liar!"

"Okay, I'm a liar. But I'm also a smooth-talker. Say, Cutie, want to go out tonight?"

Red X bobbed Star's mute head up and down.

Star's eyes focused on Robin. The fact it was Robin seemed to wake her up from her daze a little bit.

"Robin?" she murmured.

"Starfire!" he was on his feet. "Star, are you okay? Is he hurting you?"

"It is so dark," she muttered, her eyes still focused directly at him. "So dark. No light."

"Where are you Star? You've got to tell me!"

"Where I am?" She gazed dreamily around the room. "I am—I am with Red X."

"Yes, Starfire, but _where_ are you?" Robin looked like he was about to cry. "You've _got_ to tell me!"

"Tofu," she muttered. "Tofu."

"Starfire!" Robin pleaded.

"I am at Tofu," she insisted dreamily. "Tofu," she told Red X.

"That's right, sweetie," Red X said wickedly. "Tofu!"

Red X then turned back to Robin with Star still murmuring "Tofu" in the background. "See, Robin? She likes it here at Tofu. She's not being mistreated at all." He laughed evilly.

"She is not at Tofu!" Robin yelled. "Give her back!"

"No way, Robin. If you want her, you're going to have to come and get her…you may have goofed up your chance with Starfire, but _I'm_ not going to!"

With that and an evil laugh, the screen went blank.

Robin started out of the room, but Cyborg stopped him.

"What is that?" Robin snapped, grabbing the badge out of Cyborg's hands.

When he saw it, his eyes blazed. "So Red X is Slade's new apprentice? That's it!"

"Whoa, Robin!" Cyborg said. "Where are you going?"

Robin turned around. "Slade and Red X took Starfire," he said, "and Slade and Red X are going to give her back!"

With that, he slammed the door behind him.

He was going to save Starfire.

"Well done, my apprentice," Slade said silkily. "Robin's probably on his way right now."

"Good. Then everything's going to plan." Red X grinned slyly. "But afterwards, can I take Cutie out?"

"Patience," Slade told him.

Red X frowned.

"Have patience," Slade said softly. "You will get your reward in full. For now…have patience."

"I…will…kill…both…of…them." Robin's face twisted in fury.

"Robin," Raven warned. "Don't get your emotions so out of control you lose control of yourself. If we're going to save Starfire—"

"No! Not if! Never if! When! It's when! When we save Starfire!" Robin's eyes burned behind his mask. He knew he was babbling, but he was so upset about Red X also being Slade's apprentice that he wasn't thinking straight.

Cyborg came to Robin's rescue. "Robin, why don't you search the north side, BB and I'll do the east and south, Raven can do the west."

"Good idea," Robin agreed.

Raven gave Robin one warning look and flew off. BB turned into a falcon and left swiftly. Cyborg glanced at Robin, not sure what to say. Finally he said softly, "We will find her, Robin. You _will_ see Starfire again." Then, before Robin could reply, Cyborg was off in his car and gone. Robin sighed.

Robin swiftly glided toward the northern part of town. He completely bypassed the suburbs and richer sections and headed toward the outskirts.

He found an old coal mine that was shut down and deserted. He wondered if this could be the hideout of Slade. _Surely he wouldn't make his hideout so easy to find. Maybe I'm in the wrong place. Is he trying to trick me?_

Robin crept inside and searched the mine. He was pretty satisfied it was deserted until he found a door hanging by its hinges.

He followed the tunnel down until he heard voices. It was Red X's. "Ha! Robin will never find this place. He and his stupid friends will never suspect that Cutie is locked up in the old mine crane center! It's perfect!"

"Quiet!" Slade scolded. "Do not underestimate Robin and his petty friends. I am ready for them…if they ever find my fortress, of course."

_The old crane center? That's where Starfire is! I've got to find her! Good thing I overheard Slade and Red X!_ Robin thought. He quietly snuck up and away. He knew the way to the old crane center. Now he just needed to find his Starfire.

Slade sat in amusement as Red X laughed. "Ha! The old bird boy fell for it hook, line, and sinker! I saw him up in those rafters. Ready to go gloat?"

"Indeed," Slade silkily agreed. "Let us watch in amusement as Robin wallows in despair when he realizes the fate of his pretty little girlfriend."

Red X frowned. "What fate? I thought you were going to leave her alone."

"Oh, you'll see," Slade smiled coolly. "Come."

"Starfire!" Robin called. "Star! Where are you? Can you hear me?"

Then he saw her. She was hanging over some huge pool in an iron-platinum cage. Her eyes were huge and she was pale and sickly-looking. She looked much worse than just a few hours ago when he saw her on the main screen.

Starfire wasn't tied up, and she seemed to be gasping. "Robin! No! Do not come any closer to me!"

"What?" he hollered. "What are you talking about?"

She was gasping more than ever. "Robin, go back! Leave me behind! I—I cannot let you—"

"Starfire." There was pain in every syllable of Robin's voice. "Please. I'd rather die than leave you—"

Suddenly he felt something tightening around him and the next thing he knew, there was a thick rope tied around him from his torso to his upper legs. He was dangling right side up in the air, about twenty feet from the side of the pool. He realized, with a sickening feeling, it was a pool of lava. _Starfire was dangling in a cage over a pool of lava._

"No!" Starfire moaned. "Robin, it is a trap!"

Suddenly he understood why the hideout was so easy to find. Why the door had been left hanging to invite visitors inside. Why Slade and Red X had been talking so loudly in the chamber about Starfire's exact location. He felt stupid. How could he have fallen for that?

"Well, well, well," he heard an unpleasantly familiar voice. Slade came into view. "What have we here? An unwelcome alien princess and a beaten young sidekick?"

Heat surged into Robin's face. "Shut up, Slade!"

"Why, Robin," Slade mocked him, "don't you know any manners at all? I'm your host! You must respect your host, or you don't get to see the grand finale of your visit."

"What grand finale?"

Red X laughed as he walked up. "You are being thrown in the lava pit, of course!"

"No," Slade smiled. "Not _Robin."_

"NOOO!" Robin screeched, thrashing around more than ever. "NOT HER! DON'T TOUCH HER!"

Red X stood there with a puzzled look on his face. "What? You're going to _kill_ her? But—"

"Don't argue with me, boy!" Slade snapped. He marched over to a hidden control panel Robin hadn't noticed before. "Ready to finish what Blackfire started, Robin? A shame she couldn't finish the job, really…but no matter. _I_ will."

Robin struggled. "Starfire—"

Slade grinned and pressed a button. "Goodbye, little Princess Starfire."

Star gasped and stared with horror at the oncoming lava. She tried to shoot starbolts, but she couldn't. She collapsed onto the ground of the cage.

Then, just as the floor of the cage touched the lava and began to sizzle, something very odd happened.

Red X whirled around and slashed off Robin's bonds. Then he attacked Slade. "Go! Turn the thing off! Save her!" he shouted at a dazed Robin.

Then Robin snapped into action. He pressed a button on the panel and pressed a few more until the cage door swung open. He started toward Starfire's prone body but heard a yelp of pain from Red X.

He turned and struck Slade squarely in the forehead. They battled for a few moments, but Red X was beginning to get up. Slade, realizing he was outmatched, growled, "Another time, then, Robin," and disappeared into the shadows.

Robin immediately started toward the cage, but Red X had already scooped Starfire carefully into his arms. Robin fought back a stab of jealousy and said, "We'd better get out of here."

Red X nodded and ran off with Robin right behind him. The two ran and ran and didn't stop until they were panting right outside Titan's Tower. Then Red X pushed right in.

It was still deserted, the others probably still searching for Starfire. Red X let Robin lead him to Starfire's bedroom and gently draped her on the bed.

Red X stood, staring over her, and for the first time Robin registered that someone else besides himself loved Starfire with all his heart—Red X.

"You could stay and join the Titans, you know," Robin said softly.

Red X jerked his head in Robin's direction. "No," he replied quietly. "I can't."

Robin's head lowered. He didn't push it. "Well, thanks, anyway. You'd better be on your way. The others might be back at any minute."

"Wait," Red X said in a floating voice. He hovered over Starfire for a moment, then slowly lowered and planted a tender kiss on her forehead.

He righted himself. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"You, uh, take care of yourself," Robin said awkwardly.

Red X nodded. "You, too. And…" a smile rose to his lips. He nodded toward Starfire. "Take care of Cutie, too. Because if you don't count every precious second spent with someone like her, I might have to come and steal her again."

Before Robin could say anything back, Red X laughed and swung out the window. In a second, he'd disappeared.

Then Robin heard footsteps and Cyborg's face peeked in. "Robin? What're you doing in here?" Then he saw Starfire and his face lit up. He hurried in and Raven and Beast Boy were right behind him.

They started plying him with questions and grinning over a restless Starfire, who was tossing around in her unconscious state, but all Robin could think about was Red X's parting words.

_If you don't count every precious second spent with someone like her, I might have to come and steal her again._

Robin sat, staring over the vast ocean. Starfire was still in the infirmary. She'd been there for going on three days, unconscious. He had spent every second by her side until he fell asleep and woke up in his bedroom.

He had come up here, to the roof, to collect his thoughts on the last several days. Red X hadn't been spotted, and frankly, there hadn't been any criminal activity at all. Robin hadn't told the others the whole story of Star's rescue. He omitted the parts when Red X freed him and helped fight Slade and all the stuff that happened after.

Then he heard a quiet footfall behind him. It was probably Cyborg, coming to quiz him some more on the real story of Starfire's rescue. Cy could tell Robin was holding something back.

But when Robin said, "Cyborg, I don't want to talk right now. Starfire is back, and that's all you need to know," he didn't get the response he expected. Instead of Cyborg's reproachful rumble, he heard soft, musical, pretty laughter. Only one girl could make a sound as pretty as that.

_Starfire._

Why did her name send those prickles down his spine? Why did he shudder with delight every time she touched him? Why did her smile make him feel like he could fly over mountains? Why was she so…so perfect? WHY?

He knew why.

But he would never admit it.

"I am not Cyborg, friend Robin," Starfire smiled as she sat next to him on the rooftop.

"Oh. Hi, Starfire. Are you feeling better?"

"I feel wonderful," she chirped. "Thanks to you and… and Red X." she faltered.

"So you remember." Robin's tone was flat. His emotions churned and bubbled inside him, begging to be let loose, but he held back yet again.

"I felt his lips on my forehead," she stated. "I—I heard something he said to you about precious seconds that did not make any sense. I did not hear anything else."

Robin turned toward her. "I'm glad you're back, Star. But—but I need to tell…tell you…the truth—"

Robin stammered to a stop. He'd never been good about talking about his feelings, especially with girls. Girls had always been such an odd species to Robin he'd never given them much thought until he met Starfire—a girl he could actually understand better than himself.

"Shh, Robin. You do not need to tell me anything," she replied, her voice impossibly soft. "You want to tell me that if I want to be with Red X, I can. Thank you, Robin, but I do not belong with him. I belong here, with the Teen Titans, with you."

Robin was dizzy, but he managed to say, "That's not what I was going to say. I just wanted to tell you…I'm glad you're back."

A smile played on her face. "Thank you, Robin."

They sat together in the moonlight, talking for a long time. Robin decided his confession could wait…for a while…


	4. Important Author's Note!

**Important Author's Note:**

**Um, okay, so I'm not getting any reviews on this story. I mean…please, can't someone R&R? It only takes a second. Please? I'm working on the next story, and it's actually really cool…HINT: Slade does something terrible to Starfire. Can Robin rescue her in time? I won't update until I get 5 reviews, so…please, REVIEW!**


	5. Slade's Revenge Part 1

**Story 4: Slade's Revenge**

**This chapter is dedicated to LoreRobStar, Odette Lafour, and robstar591. You guys are the best! BTW, this story was so long (yay!) that I decided to do it in two parts. This is Part 1 of Slade's Revenge. Enjoy!**

Robin's eyebrows lifted as he watched in amusement as BB and Raven got in another fight.

"Man, this is better than watching pro wrestling," Cyborg whispered to him, and he had to agree. Raven looked like she was about to throw Beast Boy out of the window straight into the ocean.

Starfire giggled on the couch. She was wearing her usual purple clothes, but there was a large white blanket wrapped around her. She sat cross-legged on the comfy sofa, watching them in a state of happiness. Her face was slightly pale as she shifted to make room for Robin next to her. She was still feeling slight aftereffects of Red X kidnapping her, but she insisted she was fine.

The weather was cold and dreary. The sky was gray and hard, icy winds chilled you to the bone when you stepped outside. No snow fell—just chunks of gray ice from the sky.

However, it was nice and toasty in the Main Room of Titan's Tower. They were all sitting and enjoying the fire.

Robin sat next to Starfire and carefully handed her a mug of hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows and whipped cream on top. She gratefully accepted it and took a steamy sip. She noticed Robin's cold fingers when he handed her the cup, so she pulled the blanket a little further and wrapped it around herself and him. He accepted the fleecy warmth the blanket gave.

They got into a quiet discussion about different world cultures while Raven finally left the Main Room and BB and Cyborg turned on the video game system.

Raven returned with a horror story to read and plopped down on a hard chair in the corner, levitating over it. She became engrossed in her book and ignored everyone.

BB and Cyborg got into a heated argument about who was the best racer, and consequently had a huge car-racing tournament.

Starfire and Robin tuned everyone else out and talked for hours on the sofa about various different subjects. They were warm, cozy, and happy.

Finally they turned their attention to Cyborg and Beast Boy's tournament and laughed and cheered all afternoon. Soon it was about eight o'clock. Robin felt something on his shoulder. When he turned and looked, Star was resting her head on his shoulder, and with her feet pulled up, she was snuggled next to him. He let himself relax and slowly draped his arm over her, rubbing her upper arm.

When Raven lifted her head at almost nine-thirty, BB was pouting on the floor and Cy was dancing and laughing.

She turned her head and saw Robin's head leaning on top of Starfire's. Her head was still draped on his shoulder, and his arm pulling her closer still around her. Both were sound asleep with content smiles on their faces. Raven chuckled to herself.

BB and Cyborg finally seemed to notice them too, and they made embarrassed noises as they turned their game system off and left.

Raven used her levitating skills to put Robin in his bedroom and Starfire in hers. Then she went to bed, thinking that maybe it had been a nice day after all.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Slade was angry. Why? Because Robin had escaped again. He was determined to make Robin's life miserable. But the question was…how?

"I already know how I can hurt him," Slade muttered. "With the girl Starfire. I tried kidnapping her and it didn't work. I tried to kill her and it didn't work. Maybe taking her away isn't the answer. He'll just try to get her back and be happy again. But say I did something to her he couldn't fix…something to her he couldn't fight against…"

Slade laughed. He had it! The perfect plan! This was the only way to make Robin want to die. The only way he could torture him for the rest of his whole life.

All he needed was Starfire.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

When Robin awoke, he had a brief feeling of joy connected to Starfire somehow.

_Oh, right, I fell asleep with her next to me on the couch yesterday. It was sweet. She's so wonderful! Raven must have levitated us to our rooms._

He actually came whistling down the stairs, and his mood only brightened more when he saw her sitting at the bar in the kitchen, sipping some juice. She was alone and seemed to be thinking. He decided to have some fun.

He snuck up behind her and towered over her. He breathed right in her ear, tickling it. When she turned to see what it was, he shouted as loud as he could, "BOO!"

"Eek!" she shrieked. Luckily she had set her juice down, and she joined in with him laughing. "Robin! You startled me!"

"Did I?" he laughed, getting the cereal out of the pantry.

Soon the others came downstairs, and they were all playing and joking around when the alarm blared.

The carefree, happy, joking Robin that had finally started to emerge disappeared in a flash. He ran over to the monitor and typed something in. Whirling around, he said, "Not much. The National Jewelry Store's alarm went off. The police are tied up at the Realty Shop, so we'd better go investigate."

Starfire started to get up, but Robin noticed how slowly she moved and her face still went pale. She was still too weak to fly. "Not you, Starfire. You're not fully healed. You need to stay here and rest."

She frowned. "But Robin—"

"Please, Star," he begged. "I want you to be safe."

She saw the pain in his eyes and relented. "Oh, very well. I shall stay here, and as you say, 'hold down the fort.'"

"Thanks, Starfire," he said, and turned to the others. "Titans! Go!"

When the others had left, Star wandered aimlessly around the Tower. She wondered what she should do.

Then she heard a soft whisper. "Starfire."

She turned and saw Slade standing in her bedroom. Her eyes widened and she backed away. "What are you doing here?"

"Revenge," was all he said.

Before she could react, he grabbed her and pulled her upright. He laughed.

"What are you going to do to me?" she demanded.

"See this potion?" he asked, dangling it in front of her. "It will put you in an endless sleep and give you eternal nightmares. You will scream and thrash and cry in your sleep, but this is one prison Robin can't rescue you from."

She screamed. "You monster! You cannot do this! It is not right!"

"Nighty-night," Slade whispered as he poured the scalding potion down her throat.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Robin sighed in frustration. When they reached the jewelry store, the baffled clerk told them nothing was wrong and no alarm had gone off. Furthermore, the whole day had been pretty slow and just to make sure, he'd gone over every piece in the shop but nothing was missing.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Robin stormed. "I wasn't wrong about where we were alerted to. I'm sure we were sent to the jewelry store."

"Calm down, Robin," chided Cyborg. "It was probably some prank. Someone probably just wanted us to come…here…"

His voice trailed off in horror and Raven's eyes widened. "You don't think…someone did this to get us away from the Tower?"

"Why would someone want us away from the Tower?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not—not the Tower," Robin said, suddenly feeling sick. "They want us away from…from Starfire."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Robin burst into the Main Room, shouting Starfire's name. When he didn't receive a response, he felt a fear so real and terrible like no other he'd felt before.

While the others searched around, he dragged himself to Starfire's bedroom. He hesitated. What if he found an empty room?

He pushed open the door and looked around.

A terrible sight met his eyes. Starfire lay on the ground, her hair falling over her face. She wasn't moving.

He hurried to her side and flipped her over. He bent over her face and found, to his relief, that she was still breathing. Something was wrong. When he shook her to wake her up, her face just kept lolling to the side.

He was so frozen with fear he just started screaming Raven's name.

When Raven appeared, she tried to bend over Starfire, but a hysterical Robin kept pushing her away and coddling Star's body in his arms. He looked wild and crazy.

Raven looked helplessly at Cyborg and Beast Boy. Cyborg shrugged and injected a needle into Robin's flailing arm. After a few seconds, Robin blacked out on the floor.

While Raven levitated his limp body away from Starfire, BB looked at Cyborg in awe. "What did you give him?"

"I just gave him a small sedative," Cyborg replied with a shrug. "It'll only knock him out for a few hours."

"Poor Robin," Beast Boy said softly. "Just when he thought he and Starfire could be happy together, Slade has to come back."

"Are you sure it was Slade?" Raven asked with a frown.

"Well, who else would specifically target Starfire?" BB demanded. "I mean, why would they knock her out and leave her for us to find? Probably just to torment Robin."

"Red X," Cyborg suggested. "I suspected he had more to do with Star's rescue than Robin was telling us. I think maybe Red X really did have a thing for Starfire and Robin didn't like it."

"Maybe," Raven allowed. "In any case, she's not just knocked out, Beast Boy. No, it's much, much worse than that."

Cyborg's face turned grim. "What did they do to her?"

"She's asleep," Raven stated flatly. "But it's not just any regular sleep. It's a potion. I've never seen it before, but I analyzed it. It casts someone into an eternal sleep and you can adjust the potion however you like."

"How did Slade adjust it?" BB asked.

"It makes Starfire sleep forever, but it also gives her nightmares," Raven sighed. "I'm afraid his goal was to watch Robin suffer because Starfire will suffer in this sleep, and…there's no way to undo it."

Raven's words were met with total silence. They couldn't believe this was happening. Poor Starfire. Poor Robin.

Just then, Starfire started thrashing in her sleep.

"Get ready," Raven warned.

Starfire let out a long, terrified scream so unearthly it made all of them cover their ears. The screams continued, and they were so scared, so pitiful, so heart-wrenching it made you want to kill yourself just to end the poor girl's misery. It reduced BB to tears.

"Make her stop! Please, Star, wake up. Don't, please, please don't keep suffering. Stop, stop, stop!" BB sobbed as he shook her wildly. "NO! No, no, no, no, no, no…"

Cyborg wrenched BB off Star and carried him out. Cyborg's face was twisted with pain and it took all his willpower not to rush over to Starfire himself and slap her awake.

Raven silently levitated Starfire to the infirmary. She tested all Star's vitals while Starfire cried, thrashed, and screamed in her sleep. She was just setting up a sound-proof little section around Starfire's bed when she heard a thump upstairs and running feet. Star had started a whole new set of wails.

"Robin!" Raven remembered.

Robin skidded to a halt outside the infirmary door. His hair was tousled and his eyes were wild.

He was about to come running forward when Raven held up her hand and knocked him out with a perfectly placed blow. Raven silently finished making the soundproof barrier around Starfire's bed so she couldn't hear her anymore.

She levitated Robin to his room and left him alone. He'd probably be ashamed of his behavior and needed some time to himself when he woke up.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Robin's eyes drifted open. His head hurt. Then all the memories of what he'd done flashed back into his head, making it throb even more.

He sat up and buried his face in his hands. "I am such an idiot!" he said to himself.

He dragged himself to the bathroom and took a shower, scrubbing his hair clean as well. He dried and dressed in his crispest uniform. He carefully brushed his tangled mat of wet hair and dried it. Even brushed, his hair was still slightly messy. He put on his mask and brushed his teeth.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he looked like a respectable Teen Titans leader now. Good, he needed to look like this when he went to apologize for his behavior.

Slowly he went to the Main Room and peeked in. Cyborg and BB were sitting on the couch. BB was wrapped in a blanket and seemed to be shivering, staring in front of him with a haunted look in his eyes. Cy was halfheartedly disassembling a tiny calculator and reassembling it. He didn't seem to be taking much of an interest in it.

Raven was hovering over in a chair. She seemed to be meditating, with her eyes shut, but Robin could tell by the way her lips quivered slightly that she was upset and thinking about Starfire. It was taking all her willpower to keep her emotions in check.

Robin walked in and cleared his throat. "Titans, I need to talk to you all."

They looked up at him in surprise.

"I want to apologize about how I acted earlier. I know I must have appeared completely insane and I am sorry I lost control, especially when Starfire needed me. I hope you can forgive my behavior."

Cyborg grinned. "Aw, shut up, man. It's no big deal. We all kind of freaked out, except Raven."

"Yeah, don't worry about it, Robin." BB offered. "I started crying and blabbering and shaking Star later."

"Apology accepted." Raven didn't open her eyes.

Robin offered a weak smile. "Is she in the infirmary?"

Cyborg nodded gravely.

Beast Boy started, "Robin, you need to know—"

"No! Shut up!" Cyborg started pummeling him with pillows. "He can't hear that now!"

"Know what?" Robin demanded, his eyes blazing. "Tell me, Beast Boy. I want to know."

Briefly BB explained how the potion worked and how it gave Starfire nightmares and there was no way to undo the potion's effect.

Robin's eyes dulled behind his mask. His insides felt dead and shriveled. He would…never talk to her again? Never even hear her laugh? He'd never get the chance to tell her how he really felt about her.

Slade.

This was Slade's fault.

Robin wouldn't allow Slade to win.

No one could take Starfire away from him.

Robin stalked out the door to the infirmary. When he entered, the first thing he registered was the soundproof barrier around Starfire's bed. She seemed at peace at the moment, lying very still on the bed.

He opened the barrier's door and entered quietly. He quickly shut the door behind him and sat next to Starfire's bed. "Starfire?" he whispered.

She didn't move.

Tears welled in his eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening. How could this be? He'd taken every precaution he could against Starfire ever being hurt again! It simply wasn't possible!

He leaned forward and wrapped his hand around hers. He stroked it and suddenly felt very sleepy.

Robin felt his eyelids drooping, and before he could even fight against it he drifted off into sleep.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Hello?" Robin called. "Anybody here? What's going on?"

A shadowy figure emerged from the side. "Yes! The spell worked! We have summoned someone from Starfire's real world!"

Robin gazed suspiciously at the figure. "Who are you? How do you know Starfire?"

Another figure joined the first, laughing.

"Why, we're a part of her, silly," the second figure laughed.

Finally, the first figure stepped forward. Robin found himself face-to-face with…himself.

He stared. The person across from him looked exactly like him. There weren't any differences. How was this possible?

Robin 2 laughed. "Hello. I'm Robin. Actually, I'm the Robin that lives in Starfire's subconscious."

"What?" Robin stuttered as an exact replica of Beast Boy stepped up next to Robin 2.

"All the Titans, actually, Starfire's whole world lives inside her memory," Robin 2 explained. "You, the real Robin, you're actually in Starfire's memory right now. We are just a part of Starfire's memory. We're in Titan's Tower. Jump City is right outside."

Robin just stared as Raven 2 and Cyborg 2 joined Robin 2 and Beast Boy 2. No Starfire 2 flew up, though.

"Shouldn't there be a Starfire?" Robin asked.

Robin 2 frowned. "Yesterday, our Starfire collapsed mysteriously. We figured something happened to the real Starfire, so it was affecting our Starfire. So Raven came up with an idea. She could use a spell that would draw one of the real Starfire's friends into her memory to tell us what happened and they could help her. So what did happen?"

Quickly Robin told them what Slade had done to Starfire. "There's no way to reverse it," he added morosely.

Robin 2 looked grim. "Maybe you'd better come see our Starfire."

Robin followed Robin 2 through the familiar halls. He shivered as a cold draft blew through.

"She's in here," Robin 2 said quietly.

Robin went in and saw a replica of his Starfire, his only precious Starfire, sitting in a rocking chair, wrapped in blankets.

"Starfire, the real Robin from the real world is here to see you," Robin 2 called quietly.

Starfire 2 looked up. She was drawn and pale. She looked sick and weak. "Robin, I've been waiting for you."

He came in and sat in a chair opposite her. "You don't know how weird this is for me."

A soft laugh echoed around the room. "Robin, every moment I grow weaker. I can literally feel myself dying."

"What?"

"Starfire is dying, Robin. She's dying inwardly, not out. Her physical body is perfect, and if she woke up right now or next week her body would be perfectly healthy." She hesitated. "Those nightmares do more than make her suffer, Robin. They literally destroy her emotional state. If you don't act fast, even if she awakes she'll be completely insane. She'll probably waste away because her memory is being obliterated as we speak. She won't remember how to do anything."

Robin felt frozen with fear. "I can still save her, can't I?"

Starfire 2 nodded. "Yes, but you must hurry. There isn't much time."

"What can I do? What do I have to do?" Robin asked eagerly.

"You must go to the upper section of her brain. That is where sleep is controlled. However, if you mess up even the slightest section of her brain, it will permanently mess her up. Oh, and another thing. Along the way on your journey, you might see some of Starfire's thoughts or secrets." She looked at him. "I can put a binding on you that will make you forget any secrets or thoughts you might see. It is wholly your decision."

Robin hesitated. As much as he desperately wanted to know whether or not Starfire loved him, he couldn't peer into her secrets. They were hers, not anyone else's. "Yes, do it. I respect her privacy."

Starfire 2 smiled. "You are a good person, Robin," she said. She reached forward and touched Robin's forehead with her index finger. "Now listen. Her sleep section is in the Jump City Tower, on the top floor. You'll see a door labeled 'Sleep Control.' That is where you can wake her up and restore her. However, if you fail to do so within the next hour, she will never be the same. You will also be transported back to your world after one hour. Hurry!"

Robin jumped up, and with a swift "Thank you!" he hurried out the door to Titans' Tower.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"No!" Slade shouted, throwing a chair across the room. "I can't let this happen! No, I must stop this," he mused. "I didn't realize Starfire's brain was so advanced. I should've known Tameranean brains can help their hosts if need be. Well, I'll just have to delay Robin. If he gets transported back to my world before he helps her, he won't be able to get back. Then he'll be even more miserable when he realizes he had the chance to save his girlfriend, but he failed."

An evil smile started tugging on Slade's face. "Hmm. I'll delay him with a few torture methods I've been saving just for Robin. It'll be perfect. All I need are a few spells…"

He went over to his shelf of magic and started pulling out random objects. He picked up a specific one and he threw back his head and laughed.

"Robin will never speak to Starfire ever again!"

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Robin hurtled out toward Jump City. He knew where the Jump City Tower was. It was the tallest building in Jump City. He could get there, but could he reach it in time?

He saw strange people in the streets. They looked like Tameranean people. He surmised that this world was Starfire's—Tameran and Earth combined.

As he passed the sweets shop, he saw the sign over it. Instead of saying 'Carmel's Sweet Store,' it read, 'Dreams Control,' and under it said—'All Hopes and Dreams stored here.'

He halted. He knew time was brief, but he wanted so desperately to go in there. Robin had never been so tempted in his life. What were Starfire's hopes and dreams? What did she want in the future? Was it the same stuff Robin dreamed about?

Robin found his feet moving toward the sweet store. Then he checked himself. What was he doing? Starfire was dying and needed his help! How could he even think of delving into her secrets now?

However, his eyes flickered back to the store. He so desperately just wanted to take one tiny peek. What harm could it do to just look in through the doorway and survey the area?

Robin was slowly moving toward the door when he heard Starfire's voice in his head. _Robin, what are you doing? She only has so long! Why are you being sidetracked?_

"Starfire 2? Is that you?" Robin asked, glancing around.

_Yes._ The voice was much clearer now. _Don't go in there, Robin. Slade has set many traps for you to fall into on your way. He doesn't want you to rescue Starfire. You must be strong and resist his traps._

"I'm sorry," Robin apologized. "It won't happen again. You're right. I don't have time for this. I need to save Starfire."

_Remember, Robin, be careful. Starfire is counting on you. _Starfire 2's voice faded into nothingness, and Robin knew she was gone.

He grit his teeth and started running toward Jump City Tower again. He had to get there before Slade.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"I can't explain it. I just walked in here to find Robin sound asleep next to Starfire, holding her hand," Raven told BB and Cyborg in bewilderment.

"Don't touch him!" BB warned Cyborg a he reached forward to shake Robin awake.

"Why not?"

"It's just…a feeling. We shouldn't disturb either of them."

"For once, I think the green boy is right," Raven said finally.

BB smiled. "Thanks, Raven."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Robin panted all the way to the Tower. He jumped over a garbage can to take a shortcut.

Little did he know he wasn't alone.

Robin ran as fast as he could up to the Tower. But before he could touch the doorknob, the door flew open.

Robin gasped.

Slade was standing there, looking evil as always. He was grinning behind his mask.

"Hello, Robin. We meet again."

Fury roared into Robin's face. "Get…out."

Slade laughed. "And let you rescue your pretty little girlfriend? No, I have a much better game to play, since we are inside Starfire's head, after all…"

Slade pulled something out of his pocket. When Robin saw it, his eyes widened in horror.

"NO!"

**Well? Was it good? Did you like it? It'll probably take me awhile to type up Part 2 (I'm sorry!) so please bear with me on this. Thanks to all my reviewers. Please REVIEW! Please let me know all my hard work is appreciated! It doesn't matter whether you have an account or not, you can REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	6. Author's Apology

**An Apology from ME! READ THIS!**

Okay, here's the deal, you guys. I'm NOT going to stop this story, because I hate it when authors write a cliffhanger and never update again. But here's the problem…Slade's Revenge, Part 2, is going to take longer than I originally thought. It'll take me a while to finish it. I'm sooooo sorry! I hate doing this to you guys! But I thought I'd better warn you, it's going to be awhile before I update again. And…I have a confession to make. I'm going through a serious writers' block. *GASP!* Don't worry, I'll continue writing anyway. I just thought I'd let you guys know now before you started to wonder if I'd ever update again. I WILL! I'll do it for my fantastic reviewers! I would appreciate it if you reviewed this chapter with your guesses on what Slade is pulling out to show Robin. I already know what it's going to be, but I want to see if anyone can get it right. Also, it'll give you guys something to do while the IDIOT AUTHOR takes forever to finish Part 2! So, in conclusion, YES I'm continuing the story, NO I'm not stopping, and YES it will take a while for the next chappie. That's why I am sooooo sorry! Words can't say how disappointed I am in myself…*sniffles* Anyway, if you can work around my obvious stupidity and forgive me, please review…

**-Special thanks to:**

**LoreRobStar**

**Odette Lafour**

**robstar591**

**silverwolf1243**

…**I just love you guys…**


	7. Beast Boy and Raven?

**Ok, so I know I should be working on Slade's Revenge, Part 2, but I got an idea. Since you guys have been so patient and I've gotten so many amazing reviews, I thought I'd do something one of my reviewers requested. They asked me if I was going to make a BB/Rae fanfic story. To be honest with you guys, I like BB/Rae, but I don't know if I'm any good at writing a story about them. So here's my question: should I write just a quick, sweet little BB/Rae oneshot while you guys are waiting? I think it'd be…interesting…to write. Please answer me in your reviews, and give me some ideas on how to write it! I'm still a little new to fanfiction, and I don't know if I can write a BB/Rae one without some ideas…:/ it'll be greatly appreciated!**

**-chocolate365**


	8. Slade's Revenge Part 2

**Hello, my peeps! Sorry for the long updating time, but on the bright side, we went on vacation and I got a ton of typing done, so here ya go—the second and final part of Slade's Revenge.**

**Disclaimer.**

**Me: I own it! Muahahaha! Teen Titans is mine!**

**Robin: No, it's not.**

**Me: Squeal! Robin from the TT is in my house! No way!**

**Robin: Crap. Just do the disclaimer.**

**Starfire: Yes, please. Disclaimer now!**

**Me: Oh, my gosh. Starfire is here, too! –Passes out-**

**Robin: She doesn't own Teen Titans. That's all.**

**Dedication: To LoreRobStar Sorry for leaving you with a cliffhanger. Omigosh I love the fluff, too! I live on fluffies! :D And I adore BB, too. If you thought he was cute last chapter just wait till you read this. ;) Anyway, thanks for all of your help. **

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Recap:**

_Robin panted all the way to the Tower. He jumped over a garbage can to take a shortcut. _

_ Little did he know he wasn't alone._

_ Robin ran as fast as he could up to the Tower. But before he could touch the doorknob, the door flew open. _

_ Robin gasped._

_ Slade was standing there, looking evil as always. He was grinning behind his mask._

_ "Hello, Robin. We meet again."_

_ Fury roared into Robin's face. "Get…out."_

_ Slade laughed. "And let you rescue your pretty little girlfriend? No, I have a much better game to play, since we are inside Starfire's head, after all…"_

_ Slade pulled something out of his pocket. When Robin saw it, his eyes widened in horror._

_ "NO!"_

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Oh, yes," Slade replied, smiling coolly. He held up a control. A remote control.

For a time bomb.

_This can't be happening_, Robin thought_. Slade planted a time bomb inside my Starfire's head? Wait, my Starfire? Where'd that come from? _He shook his head to clear it.

"How did you get in here?"

Slade chuckled. "Why, I had a few leftover magical objects from your last—er, _experience _with Mumbo Jumbo. Teleportation is quite simple when you study it long enough."

Robin's eye twitched as he thought of the possibilities of Slade inside Star's memory. "Get out."

"No," he replied calmly. "I have a few problems I need to sort out first, Robin. In the meantime…you like training courses, don't you, Robin? I have a special mental training course for you." Slade's eye narrowed. "Let's just say it makes your worst fears come to life."

Before Robin could react or say anything, Slade snapped his fingers and darkness enveloped Robin.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Rejection.

Failure.

Loss.

Rejection.

Failure.

Loss.

These three things Robin hated. Despised above everything else. He couldn't bear rejection. He hated failure. He couldn't stand loss.

As Robin looked around, he found himself in Jump City. Beautiful, thriving Jump City, protected by the Titans. Except it wasn't beautiful, thriving, or protected by the Titans.

The city, Robin's city, the city he'd sworn to protect had crumbled into disrepair. The people worked as slaves for King Slade. **(A/N: I know the name's corny, but it's the best I have. ****) **As Robin walked along the streets in horror, the skinny, starved townsfolk glared at him through grimy faces. They spat at him and hurled terrible words his way.

"Failure!"

"You promised to save us, you liar!"

"I always knew you would never amount to anything more than a stupid kid!"

Robin tried to block out the voices, but it was no use. Their words rang in his head. _Failure. Liar. Stupid kid. _

His feet dragged along. Statues of Slade were everywhere. Slade had taken over. Robin had failed. Robin wasn't Batman. Heck, he wasn't even a decent superhero. It was his fault the city was like this. It was _his_ entire fault, _he_ was a failure…

Then he thought: _The Teen Titans. Where are they?_

He found himself propelled through the streets to the island that used to hold Titans Tower.

Used to.

In its place was a huge castle. Robin knew who lived in that castle.

Slade.

He rowed over to the castle numbly and walked inside. He had been seen in the city, but in the castle he walked freely like a ghost.

As he walked he saw his friends.

Beast Boy, ironically, was the court jester, trying to get people to laugh. But it was only an excuse for Slade to whip him cruelly since he 'wasn't funny.'

Robin flinched every time the harsh whip came in contact with Beast Boy's still-green skin. BB cried out in pain, only earning him more lashes.

Raven worked as a maid, cleaning the palace. She was watched over by a cruel lady everyone called Mistress Rouge. When Rouge wasn't pleased with Raven's cleaning time, or when Raven secretly tried to use magic to speed it along, she would brutally beat Raven with a long wooden pole. Instead of fighting back, a skinny, starved, empty Raven cowered in fear and whimpered as Rouge beat her.

Next Robin found Cyborg. He was in the palace's security system operation room. He worked as the labor, doing whatever his bosses wanted. When he was too slow or they just felt like having some fun they strapped him to a board and electrocuted him over and over till he shut off with the pain. All of the time they mercilessly teased him about being half robot.

Robin was wondering where the final person he was looking for was, but when he found her, it wasn't pretty.

A grimy, gray room bare of furniture is where he found her. She was fresh.

Freshly killed. Brutally murdered.

Robin dropped to his knees beside her. She had been whipped and tortured and beaten until she'd died slowly and painfully of blood loss. She'd been dead for ten minutes.

Slowly he lifted her bloodstained head and brushed away her red hair, matted with congealed blood.

"No," he whispered as he stared down at the familiar green eyes, void of emotion.

Starfire.

She was dead.

His worst fear had come to life.

Rejection.

Failure.

Loss.

Rejection.

Failure.

Loss.

He'd been rejected by the people.

_Rejection._

He'd failed to save the city and his friends.

_Failure._

He'd lost Starfire. Forever.

_Loss._

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Raven slammed her hands down in frustration. "I can't! I can't figure it out! Their brain patterns are going haywire. It's almost like someone's in their heads blocking me from reading their minds."

Awkwardly, BB patted her hand. "You did your best, Rae."

Cyborg nodded. "He's right. We should leave them alone and go get some rest. I'm sure they can handle whatever's going on."

Slowly Raven's face softened to its usual emotionless state. "Thanks. We should get some rest." Then she turned and smacked Beast Boy. "Also, don't call me Rae."

BB rubbed the back of his head and grinned at Cyborg as Raven left the room. "She _so_ likes me."

Neither changeling nor part-robot heard the light bulb shatter in the next room.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Robin dropped Starfire's lifeless body. He backed away slowly, breathing hard and stumbling. His clothes were soaked in her blood. He felt like throwing up.

"No. No, no, no. This can't be happening. No! She can't be dead. She can't be. No, this isn't happening. It isn't!" He shouted in grief at the ceiling.

As he stared upwards, his memories began to tug at him, trying to tell him something. He strained his memory, trying to remember what he'd been through that made him so certain this was fake. Starfire couldn't be dead, because…because…

She was only asleep.

Memories came crashing down on Robin, making him remember. He'd gone into Star's memory to save her from sleeping forever. Slade had met him in there. Slade had sent Robin into his worst fears, making them come to life.

_ Slade must have made me forget that this is all fake, _Robin thought. _He made me think it was real before he sent me in here._

Letting out a sigh of relief, Robin gazed around the empty gray room, wondering how he was going to get out. Now that he knew it wasn't real, would Slade let him out?

His wandering gaze fell to the dead girl on the floor. Robin shivered. Even though he knew it was only a projection of his worst fear, it made him queasy. Seeing Starfire's dead body was not pleasant.

Slowly the room started to fade to nothingness. Robin knew he'd won.

He was going back to Starfire's memory.

He was going to save her.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Author's Note: There is a battle scene between Robin and Slade next. I'm not good at battle scenes but since I kept skimming over them I felt that I owed you guys a good one. So, I'm giving it a shot. Send me a PM if you have any constructive advice or praise for it, but don't beat me over the head about it if it's terrible. Thanks!**

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Slade walked triumphantly toward the sleeping girl on the bed. He chuckled. "I should've known Starfire's sleeping center core was in the form of her sleeping."

"Don't take another step, Slade."

Slade stopped in half-shock at the sound of Robin's voice. "Why, Robin. So you made it out."

"Why is Starfire asleep on that bed?" Robin growled. "I thought we were inside her memory."

"We are, Robin," Slade said, sounding slightly disappointed. "I thought you were smarter than that. That is Starfire's sleeping center core. It controls her sleep. It has taken the form of her, asleep. If you destroy it, she's asleep. Permanently."

"You won't destroy it," Robin cried, dropping down and drawing Bird-A-Rangs and his bo staff. "I won't let you."

Slade turned and faced him. "You don't have a choice, Robin."

Saying this, he threw a kick at Robin, which he avoided by ducking. Next Slade adjusted his form by doing a roundhouse scissor kick and landing lightly behind Robin. Robin caught Slade's fist in his hand when Slade sent a punch and threw him over himself over to the wall.

Robin attacked while Slade was on the ground with his bo staff. He brought it down to contact Slade's head, but Slade caught it in his fist and used it to vault Robin into the wall behind him, slamming Robin into the wall and temporarily dizzying him.

However, when Slade came to give Robin a side kick, Robin noticed he was slightly off balance and with a sweep of his foot, he knocked Slade off his feet. Slade managed to steady himself, but not before he could block Robin's tight punch to Slade's solar plexus. **(A/N: Your solar plexus is your stomach area right below your ribs that doesn't actually contain your stomach. It is a muscle that, when hit directly, causes a reflex of you bending over and temporarily knocking your wind out of you and paralyzes you for a good few seconds. It takes a minute to recover. If you're ever in a fight, aim there. It gives you a good head start to run.)**

Slade doubled over in reflex, giving Robin the opportunity to do a flying side kick right into Slade's head, effectively knocking him down.

"Give up, Slade?" Robin asked, circling him cautiously.

"Not quite," Slade breathed, then unexpectedly grabbed Robin's ankles and threw him directly into the cement wall. He slammed Robin's body into the wall until Robin went limp.

"There," Slade said smoothly, dropping Robin onto the floor. "Now I shall finish what I came to do."

Slade turned to the sleeping form of Starfire.

"No," Robin whispered.

Slade held up the remote for the time bomb. There was a tiny little device laid on Starfire's forehead. It was the bomb.

Robin leaped over to the bomb, scooped it up, and unsure of what to do, swallowed it.

Slade's expression changed. "What!"

Robin grinned. "If you set the bomb off, Slade, all you'll accomplish is sending me and you—" Robin grabbed Slade's arm—"back into the real world."

Slade's voice turned silky. "Perhaps, but then you will have lost the chance to save your girlfriend's life forever. Her memory people told you what would happen, didn't they?"

Slade held up the remote. Robin thought quickly. He knew every second was precious. Starfire only had an hour when he'd first landed here. How long was left?

_Robin?_ He heard a familiar voice.

_Starfire 2?_ He asked inwardly.

_Yes. It is I. Have you fixed the damage yet? You only have ten minutes! _

_Almost. I'm kind of busy. Slade's been giving me trouble. _He winced at the way that made him look weak.

_Okay._ She sounded doubtful. _Just please hurry, Robin._

Her voice faded and Robin returned his attention to the matter at hand. "Drop the remote, Slade."

Slade didn't bother to answer. "Well, Robin. I admit it has been interesting to battle you inside your girlfriend's memory, but I think it's time we returned to reality, hmm?"

"No," Robin gasped as Slade lifted the remote.

Just as Slade was about to press the button, a green flash of light struck the side of his hand, making him drop the remote. It clattered to the floor.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Raven? Are you in here?" Beast Boy called into Raven's room, barely opening the door. "Raven, I need to talk to you."

No answer.

A sly smirk spread across Beast Boy's features as he got an idea. "Oh, well, I guess my little Rae-Rae doesn't want to—"

_Smack._

BB yelped and rubbed the side of his head where a book had been thrown at him. Black energy enveloped the book and made it drift back over to a murderous-looking girl in a cloak. She was drifting over to the now-open doorway where a sheepish Beast Boy stood with a new lump on his head.

"_Don't call me Rae-Rae_," Raven growled as she reached the door. She eyed him. "What do you want?"

He gulped. "Well, I was kind of thinking…" His voice drifted off. He sighed. "Promise you won't laugh at me?"

"Do I ever laugh?" she deadpanned, looking at him with emotionless amethyst eyes.

"Okay, well, what if the reason Robin fell asleep was because anybody who touched Starfire in her sleep fell asleep with her? I mean—"

"Impossible," Raven interrupted. "I touched her a few times while I moved her from her room and scanned her with magic. I believe Starfire purposely drew Robin into the sleep somehow. Some sort of magic inside Starfire drew him to sleep. How, I don't know."

"Oh," BB replied quietly. "I guess that blows my theory to smithereens." He looked so dejected Raven almost felt bad for explaining her more likely theory.

Her purple eyes softened a bit. "What's wrong?"

He drew an invisible pattern in the carpet with his toe. "It's just that…you and Robin always seem to have the answers for everything. Cyborg does a lot, too. And Starfire can answer any moral issue or issues from other planets and stuff. I just seem like the doofus who just jokes around and never seems to give much help except in battle."

Raven let out an almost inaudible sigh. She knew she had to comfort him. She didn't know why—why did she always feel bad when BB felt terrible? Raven shook her head. Lately she'd been feeling so different than usual around the green changeling. He almost made her feel…happy.

"Beast Boy, you are a valuable addition to the team. Like you said, you're valuable in battle. Also, you may not always answer everything, but you keep things lively. You make us laugh and feel better. If you didn't, we'd probably be too sick of working to get anything done. We need someone like you on the team." She let out a breath. That was probably the nicest speech she'd ever given Beast Boy.

A smile slowly tugged on the side of Beast Boy's mouth. "Wow, Raven. …Thanks."

She opened her mouth to give some sort of sarcastic comment, but instead she replied, "Your welcome, Beast Boy." She shut her door.

Beast Boy punched his fist triumphantly into the air, mouthing the words, 'Yes! She likes me!'

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**A/N: In case you all were wondering, Starfire and Robin have been passed out for six hours in real world time. Time is different where they are, so it's only been almost an hour in Star's memory. Just so you know. Also, I once took karate class, so that's how I know the whole solar plexus thing and the name of a bunch of kicks. Anyway enough with the author's notes, I'll continue. Also—I adore the BB/Rae fluff! Yay, fluffies! That was originally the short one-shot I wrote, and decided to incorporate it into my story. I hope Raven wasn't OOC. I tried my best. PM me if you have any advice on how to improve my BB/Rae fluff. I'm still new to that couple. Anyway, we go on!**

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Robin and Slade whipped around to face the source of the green flash.

A familiar redheaded girl stood in the doorway. Her fist was still clenched in front of her, smoking slightly. Her glowing green eyes were narrowed at Slade.

"You shall not destroy my memory."

_"Starfire?" _Robin exclaimed. "Is that you?"

"Yes," she said calmly, not taking her eyes off of Slade. "I was trapped in a place that caused me to live out my nightmares. When I escaped I found myself inside my memory. I flew here to find you both here."

"I'm so glad you're okay," Robin finally gasped out, but then Slade began to talk.

"At last, the little princess makes her appearance. Are you here to watch yourself be destroyed mentally forever?"

She bit her lip. "There is still five minutes left."

"But your precious Robin is the only one who can wake you up. And, my dear girl, he doesn't know how."

Starfire's face faltered. "It matters not. I will sacrifice myself to see you destroyed." Her fist lit up in green.

"No!" Robin shouted. He ran over to the Starfire asleep on the bed, the form of Star's sleeping core. He began to shake her gently. "Starfire, wake up. Wake up!"

Slade began to laugh.

**-Cue dramatic music-**

"Starfire, no! Wake up! Please, you've got to!" Robin screamed at the sleeping figure. "Please!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Robin saw the real Starfire collapse on the ground, clutching her head. "Oohhh," she moaned.

"Two minutes left," Slade taunted, lifting the forgotten remote.

"Star, Starfire, please…!" Robin shouted. Slowly he stopped shaking her. He dropped to his knees. His voice faded to a whisper. "You have to wake up, Starfire…you have to…"

He stared at the sleeping girl. The two entered their own universe. It was no longer Robin and Starfire, hero and heroine, Teen Titan members.

No.

For that explicit, perfect few moments in time, it wasn't them. It was, simply, just a boy and a girl. Two friends. Both in love. Both refusing to admit it.

All the hero side washed away. Instead of Robin, leader of the fearless Teen Titans, it was a crying boy named Richard Grayson, weeping for a fallen friend.

She was no longer Starfire, Princess Koriand'r of Tameran, a noble alien capable of handling herself. Now it was a broken girl sleeping while also crying out for help, begging for assistance, lost, lonely, and afraid.

Richard stared at the girl, named Kori Anders, before him. She was his friend, his first love, his only desire in this whole world. He was a regular boy wanting to help his friend and crush but unable to.

Kori reached out for help in her sleep. She was afraid and felt alone. She longed to grab hold of her friend Richard's hand and never let go. She wanted to save herself but she couldn't. She was just a normal girl wanting to free herself and gaze into her crush's face.

Richard peeled the mask off his face. Why did he have it on, anyway? His friend Kori needed help and he was wearing a mask? His brilliant sapphire-blue eyes bored down to Kori's closed emerald-green ones.

Richard bent down. Robin had completely been washed away. Richard Grayson had returned. He knew what he must do. He had to do it at least once, just one time before Kori was taken away forever.

He bent down slowly. It was now or never. He had only five seconds left.

_Five… _

Richard bent lower. He stared at her beautiful face and brushed a strand of fiery red hair away.

_Four…_

Bending closer still, he traced his finger along her jawline. She really did have a beautifully sculpted face.

_Three…_

He was so close. His nose brushed lightly against hers. He marveled at how soft her skin was.

_Two…_

He bent down so their lips were a half-centimeter apart. Her warm breath tickled his lips.

_One._

In one glorious moment, he pressed his lips fully to her soft ones. For one amazing moment, he reveled in the wonderful taste of her, breathing her in, just being one with her for one shining moment.

And then…

Blackness.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Robin shot straight up.

He looked around wildly. He was sitting at the bedside of Starfire, who was sound asleep on the bed. His hand was still tightly curled around hers.

_No…_he'd failed. She was lost forever. He couldn't believe it. Starfire was gone, slipped out of his reach forever…

Then she moved.

Robin's head jerked toward her in renewed hope. "Starfire? Are you…awake?"

Her head convulsed and Robin saw a bright light flash out of Starfire's head and out the window. Robin thought, _Slade. He's out of Star's head. He made it out…_

Then Starfire's beautiful emerald eyes opened.

She turned.

She smiled.

"Hello, friend Robin."

And, as proper in a situation like this, Robin promptly fainted.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Starfire stayed in the infirmary for two days following. She rapidly improved under Raven's expert care. None of her mental state had declined whatsoever.

True, there were the occasional relapses. Sometimes she'd gaze listlessly out the window for twenty minutes and then snap suddenly back to reality. On occasion she'd forget something that happened just minutes ago and then suddenly remember.

Robin kept a close eye on her, but after ten days her relapses stopped and Raven told them she was ready to fight. After a few fights with Dr. Light and Puppet King, she proved she was ready.

But of course, nothing can ever have a perfect ending like that.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Starfire found him on the roof. She wasn't expecting to. She hadn't figured he'd come to the Titans Tower roof.

She backed away from the roof. "Slade."

"Hello, princess," he greeted her smoothly. "Fully recovered from her little mind cramp, I see."

"What are you doing here?"

"Not one for idle talk, I see," he observed. "Very well. I've come to give you a warning."

"A—a warning?"

"Yes. While inside your memory, I found a few rather, er, _interesting_ memories from your past, specifically. Very interesting, indeed."

Starfire's face paled and she backed away slowly.

"Yes, Starfire. I found all your secrets. Every…last…one." Slade smiled inwardly and started backing away. "So I suggest you watch yourself and be careful of who you're close to."

With that, he backed into shadows and disappeared.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Robin found her on the roof.

She looked like she'd been crying, but he didn't ask. She'd had many restless nights since her whole memory incident.

"Star? Are you going to be okay?" He asked, sitting down on the roof beside her.

"Yes…I believe I shall be, as you say, the okay. I am merely…perturbed…with unfamiliar thoughts."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Like what?"

She shifted. "I believe…I fainted in my memory when you went over to shake my sleeping core to wake me up. My thoughts were hazy, but I knew I felt weak, alone, and afraid. I did not like it. I wanted to rescue myself. I am a heroine. I do not let others rescue me. However…I could not. That is what frightened me. I was not happy with that."

Robin nodded, understanding.

She took a deep breath. "Then…when you awoke me, I knew I had been rescued. I was not happy that someone else had been forced to save me. I am grateful—do not misunderstand me—but I do not like being a, how you say, 'damsel in distress.'"

Robin put a hand on her shoulder. "I understand that."

She sighed. She seemed to almost deflate. "I suppose…I suppose what I am trying to ask of you is…how did you rescue me? The last clear thought I remember was you shaking my memory core. Did that work?"

Robin sweatdropped. "Oh, um, no…"

"Then how did you do it?"

Robin swallowed. This was it. He was going to tell her. He was going to finally admit to her his true feelings. He hoped he wasn't making a grave mistake. He was so tired of keeping it to himself. He supposed the Richard inside him came out sometimes.

Taking a deep breath, he started, "Well, you see Starfire, I—"

He was cut off by—who else?—Beast Boy. "Hey you guys! We're starting the movie _Pandas vs. Zombies_ downstairs for movie night! Are you coming?"

Starfire leapt up. "Oh, yes! Come, Robin, let us enjoy the night of movies with our friends!"

Beast Boy followed Starfire down. But before he left, he paused and turned to Robin with a wink. "Sorry, man. Are you ever going to tell her?"

Robin felt his face heat up, but he replied just as playfully, "If you ever tell Raven."

Beast Boy and Robin laughed all the way down the stairs.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Sniff. Sniff. That was so touching. I think that's the most beautiful thing I've ever written. If the transition between Robin/Richard and Starfire/Kori confused you, I'm really sorry. Kori Anders is the name Starfire uses when she's being a normal teen, not a superhero. Richard Grayson is Robin's real name. I hope you enjoyed this story. Second part, yayy! I'm so happy! I DID it! –happy dance- anyways there will be more stories in the future! Robin still has to confess and Slade knows certain mysteries about Star that have to be cleared up!**

**PERSONAL NOTE, PLEASE READ—one of my fabulous reviewers, sitisayah71, wrote an amazing TT story called "Teen Titans—The Meeting of Two Worlds." It's AWESOME! Read it! You'll love it, I promise. You can even enter an OC and you'll be put in! Thanks to sitisayah71 for being a reviewer!**

**So yeah. That's all I think. Also I want to warn you—I am a TERRIBLE updater. I can't update regularly to save my life. So I am officially apologizing. Sorry to all my amazing reviewers! Now, bye bye! See you at the next story!**

**Also, GUESS WHAT? I got a PM from a user on this site I'd never heard of before. It basically was a flame, telling me this was a terrible story, I should take it down cause I was just burning a hole in the TT memory. Also it said I had all my pairings wrong and it said Starfire was just a…uh…I'm not going to tell you exactly what they called Starfire. So I felt pretty bad when I read it, but I decided to disregard it and keep writing anyway. Good, I think? So that's all. Bye.**

**Oh, wait…**

**Review! I beg of you! Please! I really just need a review from all my readers! It can be short and sweet (although I like long ones) please just review! Yeah, that's all I got. Bye now. No flames please.**


	9. Ending

Okay you guys…so, um, listen. I've been thinking for awhile, and I haven't really gotten very many responses on this story. I'd been working on it for three years before I posted it on here, so I was kind of disappointed.

So I've decided something. I'm ending this story here with Slade's Revenge as the last chapter. Just assume everyone lived happily ever after and everything is good and happy again. They eventually face Slade again…blah blah blah.

The ONLY exception will make is if I get a phenomenal number of reviews during the next two weeks. If I can see people actually want to read this, I'll keep going.

I'm really really really sorry to those of you who have been reading this diligently and reviewing every chapter. I want to go on for you guys, really! But I've just lost inspiration since no one seems to like this all that much…

Special thanks to:

Sitisaisyah93

LoreRobStar

Robstar591

NOTE: If you guys haven't yet, read sitisaisyah93's story 'Teen Titans: The Meeting of Two Worlds.' Also you HAVE to read RobinxStarfireLuver's story 'It's Just High School,' they're AMAZING. (If you review RobinxStarfireLuver's story, tell her chocolate365 sent you!)

Sorry again, everyone. D:

Bye now.


End file.
